Dark Secret: Kanojo No Himitsu
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the off spring of a love story between a vampire and an alice. She bears a hatred for her kind, so she set off on a task to destroy them. With the help of her Best friend Hotaru and her new partner Natsume and the guidance of the wise Negi. She will be ready for the final battle against her own grandfather Alsh and her relatives from the dark side.
1. Secret 1

Minna-san I'm back to capture your souls ^^ with my fiction I hope if you don't like so stop reading it I know what It feels to read a bad bad story anyways enjoy oh & don't blame me if I take too long 2 update new chapyz Can't help it i'm just a beginner ^^ AGAIN enjoy otanoshii desu

**AN: himitsu means secret in japanese and Kanojo no himitsu = her secret ^^ **

* * *

Dark Secret: Her Secret

**Himitsu 1**

* * *

There are some things better left unspoken, like what are those creatures that live in the darkness, are they humans or monsters ? if people fell in their hands what will be their fate ? Will they survive or die ?

The only thing that's sure is that their preys will never see the light of tomorrow, nor will they know what happened to them because when they'll be hypnotized by those red eyes, they will feel good but happy things must have an end and that will be when they feel fangs planted in their necks and their blood get sucked out from their bodies .

And of course Dear Readers. These creatures are no other than vampires, pure blood vampires.

Mikan's POV

_Today I arrived to gakuen alice, they say that it is only for people with special abilities and apparently I'm one of those alices - no shit sherlocks - as if it's something new for me . My dad had two rare alices, the nullification and the Steal alice which obviously I got them from him . But no matter what happends nobody should knowsabout my secret. _

_My darkest secret, is that I'm a damphire, yup I'm half human and half vampire. _

_My mother was a pure blood vampire and my father was a human with alice, they kinda of fell in love after mom tried to accidentally kill my father and feed from his blood, after that they got married. But, my grandfather ALSH didn't accept their marriage, so as a punishment for mom he banned her from the clan and whenever he had the chance, Alsh tried to kill us by sending his minions to get rid of us._

_Even if my parents were strong enough to stand against them, they somehow managed to kill mom and dad after they helped me escape, and told me to go to Professor NEGI SPRINGFILD's lab but as I turned my head I saw my own parents fell on the ground . They were dead while they tried to protect me. _

_I felt really guilty, I couldn't do anything to help them, I was so useless. _

_Fortunately, I managed to get to Negi's house safe. I told him everything and suddenly he hugged me while crying and asked me to call him daddy if ever I felt so. He helped me ,or should I say he saved me, Negi gave me tablets to take instead of killing people for blood, he even found a way so that I could turn to a human and it's only possible by destroying the pure blood vampires and take the SOLICE stone that can be found in their hearts and of course destroy ALSH my own grandfather._

_I lost my parents at the age of six but now I'm 16 and since then I only killed a few of them because they hid in unknown places, so instead of chasing them and risk my life, and ending up dead I learned martial arts and earned some fighting skills. I did some kind of a ritual that Negi found in an old book and after that I got a weird card that had the picture of a sword, and on top of it was writen LATOLEYA in a strange writing, Negi said that if I got much more stronger I could somehow activate the card and use the power that's hidden inside of it._

_Because of my secret and true nature I couldn't take any risks and befriend other people aside from Negi-nii of course, well except one girl named Hotaru Imai. She used to be my best friend, and even after she knew of my secret, she still wanted to be my friend but when we were 10 her parents moved to another place and I never saw her again . I was deep in thoughts and recalling my past until I was disturbed by a men's voice._

"Sakura-san , Sakura-san " _I turned my head to see a guy clad in black with a white mask covering half of his face, and -I don't know why- he seemed a little irritated_" Welcome to Gakuen Alice, please hurry up and get out of the car we must meet the high school principal but first I want you to come with me to see someone special " _he said with a creepy smirk on his face_. _Ok it's decided I don't like this dude _

_I shrugged and followed him, we walked in the halls in silence until he stoped in front of a door and opened it, where I saw an old men -like 35 or older- who turned to face us_

"Ah, Sakura Mikan deshou? I'm Kuojin, the elementary school principal, it's nice to meet you, dear. I was informed that you have two of the most rare alices, indeed you must be that person's daughter " _I nodded my head, knowing to whom he was referring to_"Hai, that's true I'm Yukihira Sakura's only daughter "

" Well, very well, since you have the Nullification and the Steal alice, you'll definitely join the dangerous ability class and starting this week you'll do missions for the academy your Alias will be BURADO BATTO ( blood bat ) and you'll do your missions with your partner the KURO NEKO. That's all " _I nodded my head again_" Oh and by the way Sakura-san we know your little secret. You are a damphire and a vampire hunter, am I right? "

_I fell in trauma how could he know? I was very extremely careful, my body started to shake on it's own from fear and anger my hands balled into fists to control myself. _

"How did you know? nobody knows aside from two of my trusted people"_the Principal's lips formed a wicked grin_"Well I have my sources, please don't worry, Personna and I are the only ones that know about this matter and we won't expose you that is if you do your missions well and obey, plus you may have the chance to meet some of those so called vampires, right? "_ I sighed, he was right. TOUCHé_ " Very well I understand but you must keep your part of the deal so that I could keep mine, if it's broken by any chance, who knows what I might do?" _I made a smirk of my own, just to show them that I'm not easy_

"Okay, okay, I fully understand now you may go and meet the high school principal" _we excused ourselves, OK only Personna did I hated this old geezer but before we could leave, he asked me to let no one know about my Steal alice, specially the students of the Gakuen_ "Yeah, sure" _after leaving that old men, we headed to the high school P.'s office_

_As Personna opened the door I saw a beautiful women wearing a long pretty kimono, I admired her and somehow I felt comfortable during her presence. She greeted us politely, I bowed and introduced myself _"Sakura Mikan, 16 years old , my alices are the Nullification and Steal alice, it's a pleasure to meet you Principal-sama " _she smiled at me and said_" My, what a pretty young girl, very well Sakura-san your star rank will be special star and you belong to the dangerous ability class but we'll keep you in the Special ability class, Personna will show you your room where you'll find all your belongings there. "

_When that Personna dude showed me my room, I wasn't surprised by the size, which was huge coz I used to live in a mansion with my parents, he gave me my keys and left without saying a word, as I stepped inside my new room, suddenly my heart started to ache and without second thoughts I took my tablets, luckily it went away._

_You see cause whenever I feel pain in my chest, I knew that I was in need of blood to satisfies the monster that lives inside of me, and with these tablets that have the taste of human blood I can keep my vampire side under control, I noticed that it was 11p.m so I decided to go to sleep._

_I tried to sleep but I couldn't, maybe a walk outside will help ease my mind I took my jacket and left by the window, being a damphire had it's own advantage, so seen in dark was no problem for me. I stopped in front of a Sakura tree that seemed very beautiful, I jumped and sat on a branch enjoying the night breeze and the radiance of the moon while the stars danced around it. _

_"_Okaa-san, Otto-san. I wonder how they're doing now?" _I was thinking again about my past until I heard some ruffling sound _"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing on my Sakura tree?"

_When I turned I saw a tall dark figure that obviously belongs to a guy, probably at my age or older, first I wasn't able to see his features but when the moon's light shone on his face, I saw red-crimson eyes and messy raven hair. At that moment, I thought he was a vampire but then I sensed he was just a human. Not knowing what to do I found myself lost in his eyes so I just kept staring at him without uttering a word, and judging from his expression I was able to notice the vein that popped on his head, of course not failing to see the anger that was evident on his face, which I personally found very entertaining _

"OI, are you deaf ? I said this is my tree so leave now" _Oops, now red eyes is very angry, (rolling her eyes) my bad. NOT. He kind of pissed me off _

" Hnn. I don 't see your name on it, so stop being an ass" _I replied coolly _"Tchh. I wonder who's the ass here little girl? Who the hell are you?" _Ara, red eyes is very very very angry, I can tell that this guy is a pain in the butt _

"Sakura Mikan, and who are you? " _red eyes took a deep breath to calm himself, haha I managed to get on his nerves "_Nastume Hyuuga" _I just nodded at him and he nodded back, well I guess he's not that bad after all " _You're new here right?"_ I smirked and nodded again then said " _I just got here today, tomorrow I'll be starting classes" _he was silent for a moment "_You, what is your alice? " _he asked arrogantly_

_I sighed _"You sure ask lots of questions, I guess ' Curiosity killed the cat ' eh ?"_ he glared at me "_ Just answer the damn question " _I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his face "_Fine, Fine. I have the nullification alice, my alice allows me to make other alices useless in front of me and it doesn't have effects only on alices, but also protects me from any physical attack by putting a barrier around me and it can protect other people too, and you?" _Again he was quiet for a while "_I have the fire alice, and I can produce not only red flames but also black and white flames too"

_To prove it, he lit two fire balls on each palm, one was black and the other was white, I found his alice so impressive that I secretly copied it without him knowing_

_" _Impressive. Cool alice you got there..YAWN... I'm sleepy, I'll be going now" _I jumped down from the tree and lifted my hand as a sign " _Djaa nee red eyes-kun" _as I was walking away, I heard him calling "_Oi, little girl This time I'll let you off the hook since you're new but if I ever found you hanging around my sakura tree, don't expect me to go easy on you. Got it little girl?"

_I couldn't help but let out a smile wich was covered by the darkness of the night so it went unnoticed by red eyes "_EEH? I can't promise you that. See you" _I took a dash to my dorm while thinking that red eyes-kun was really interesting ' V_ery interesting, if I may say '. _And I went to sleep on my bed ._


	2. Secret 2

**yaa 2 cchapy ENJOY ^^ ohhhh tanoshimiii desuu~~**

* * *

Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu

**Himitsu 2 **

* * *

Normal POV

_CLASS 1-B_

The 1-B class was as noisy as ever, well we have some boys talking about sports and ...umm... boys-stuff while girls were chatting about fashion, gossips, boys ... Bla Bla Bla

And of course leave it to the NatsuRuka FANCLUB to ogle and gaze and giggle like some retarded people at Nastume Hyuuga and his best friend Ruka Nogi A.K.A the high school section heart-throbs .

"Kyaaa, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun look so cool and handsome as ever" said one of the fanclub members while the others just nodded in agreement

" And each day they look much more cooler and hotter " said the other one and the others nodded again

As Natsume felt some bunch of people eying him, he looked at the fanclub and gave them a death glare, the girls turned around but that didn't stop them from talking about them.

" KYAAA he looked at us, he's so coooool " all of the fangirls screamed at once.

" Now, now girls you know that my Natsume-kun doesn't like people to bother him right ? " asked a girl that was no other than Luna Koizumi who was the princess of class 1-B and the hole high school section, not to mention a slut that kept following Natsume around and saying that he was her boyfriend and that they were dating which pissed the hell off Natsume

" HAI Luna-sama, we know but we can't help it " said the fangirls at the same time as they kept daydreaming about Natsume and Ruka

" Hnn. stop saying 'my natsume' you old hag. I belong to no one got that? " said natsume, covering his face with his manga

" But Natsume Darling, aren't we together ?"asked Luna pouting and trying to sound cute, but that only disgusted Natsume

The fire-caster lost his temper and glared at Luna, he was really annoyed and was ready to burn her leaving nothing but ashes

" Who said we are together you ugly slut? you are pissing me off, I don't have anything to do with you " he replied harshly [A/N:who wouldn't...oh i hate her so much ] and not forgetting his famous ice glare too.

Luna backed off as she felt the heat of the classroom rise up but before she walks to her seat she turned to nastume

" You can keep denying as much as you want natsu-kun but one day you'll be mine " said Luna with a lunatic smirk on her face

Natsume was about to burn Luna's hair until Narumi entered the class while dancing followed by flowers [A/N :don't ask ]

" Morning class, today I have good news for you " he said with a goofy smile

"So you're finally taking your retirement ? " asked a random student with sarcasm

" No, I'm still young you know ..AHEM...well today we'll be having a new student. So please come in and introduce yourself " said Naru while clapping his hands

While Mikan took her first step inside the class, all of the boys were stunned from her beauty while some girls were burning from jealousy and on top of them was Luna, because she thinks that the new girl will take her position as the queen bee - I mean bitch - but Mikan kept an emotionless face as she scanned the class room, ignoring all the boys who had hearts in their eyes until her gaze landed at Natsume, she kept starring at him but a raven haired girl with purple eyes caught her attention. Now if you look closer you could see surprise on Mikan's face but soon it changed to her poker face

"Sakura Mikan , Nullification alice, a special star and I belong to the special ability class"Mikan said in her coldest voice after she fixed her gaze at the same purple eyed girl again.

The guys snapped back to reality and even if her voice was cold they still thought she was a real beauty and her attitude only made her cooler, well that's what the guys are thinking.

" So who will be Mikan-chan's partner ? " asked Naru while all the boys raised their hands

"Well it's decided Natsume-kun meet your new partner and Mikan-chan your seat will be next to Natsume's . Now I have some work to do, so I'll be leaving ADIEUUUUUUUU~~ " he walked out while dancing and followed by flowers again .

While Mikan made her way to her seat, suddenly the same raven-haired girl grabbed her hand and a faint smile was on the girl's face , it was her best friend and her secret keeper Imai Hotaru AKA Ice Princess, everyone in class was shocked ' THE ICE PRINCESS KNOWS HOW TO SMILE! '

Hotaru was about to cry after seen her childhood friend but she managed to keep her tears as Mikan smiled back, but it was only a ghost smile

" I never thought I'll find you here Ho-chan. I missed you so much, lots of things happened after you left with your parents " Mikan said in a hushed voice while turning and locking her eyes with Hotaru's

" I was starting to think that you forgot about me Ho-chan " she added while smiling kindly, of course the others were oblivious because they're still in trauma

" Baka. How will I ever forget my best friend ? I missed you too, so how were doing since I left ? " asked Hotaru with a little concern

" Well let's talk about that later ok ? I'll let you know everything " said Mikan while heading to her seat wearing the poker face of hers again but when she saw Natsume she smirked

" HI, there . We met again red eyes-kun, please take care of me " she said as she took her seat on his left near the window, Natsume glared at her for the nickname she gave him and that made her smirk wide

"Ara, are you mad? Ok, ok, no more red eyes-kun just Hyuuga-san. There, happy now?"

"Hnn" was the only reply she got from Natsume after a moment he spoke to her "So you're my partner. Tch, troublesome " he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, analysing every detail about her '_Wow, she's really beautiful. I didn't get to see her face last night but now that I did... Shikashi there's something weird about this girl, I just can't point it out'_

_"_Oi, how come a special ability is a special star? is the nullification your true alice or do you posses other alices?"

She showed him her famous smirk " I'm sorry, but I can't answer your questions, well not yet. Kedo soon you'll find out. So just wait" she leaned closer to Natsume and whispered to him " Curiosity killed the cat but the satisfaction brought it back. If you want answers just wait. See ya tonight Kuro Neko" and she walked away towards her best friend and asked Hotaru to follow her letting a shocked Natsume behind which didn't go unnoticed by Ruka Nogi, the Black Cat's best friend.

" Natsume, wath's wrong ? " asked Ruka

Natsume turned his gaze to Ruka " She knows about my secret missions, she just called me Kuro Neko "

" What? But she's new here. How does she know ? "

" Dunno but I 'll find out and it looks like your freak-girlfriend knows something about her, I'll just ask her later " he said while geting up and walking out of the classroom followed by Ruka

Leaving behind them a bunch of teens gasping and talking about the new girl and her relation with The Ice Princess while the guys ...well let's just say that they already created a MIKAN SAKURA FANCLUB.

But there was one particular girl who kept fuming in anger '_ Sakura Mikan, how dare you act so close to my Natsu-kun you'll pay for it ' _it's of course, _Luna The Lunatic Bitch_


	3. Secret 3

**********3cchapy ENJOY ^^ ohhhh tanoshimiii desuu~~**

* * *

Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu

**Himitsu 3**

* * *

_ Hotaru's POV_

_I was really shocked when I saw Mikan walk by the door, first I doubted it was her but when that gay-sensei said her name was Mikan Sakura, I was sure 100% that she's my childhood friend and the one and only damphire that I know. _

- _Flash back - (Hotaru and Mikan are 7 in the F.B)_

_I was at professor Negi's mansion, he was the only guy that could understand me and share the same passion as me, we just loved to invent things, I used to spend a lot of time with him, he even taught me the blackmailing skills, took me as his apprentice and he just let me hang around inside his lab. Until one day I found out something I shouldn't know about, a small secret that Negi-nii kept for himself, it was Mikan Sakura._

_I was heading to the kitchen to get me something to drink and I was sinking deep in my thoughts about my latest invention ' The Baka Gun x-100 ' that I didn't watch where I was walking, and as I raised my head I found out I was lost, so instead of panicking and acting like an idiot, I kept my cool and just headed straight_

_There was a dead end but I saw a door in front of me, the moment I opened it, I was surprised to see a little girl at my age sitting in a dark room alone with a black bunny in her hands, her eyes where crystal blue but as they met the light of the sun they turned brown or it's just my imagination. I wanted to ask her who she was and why is she here but suddenly she started running out of the room, so I chased after her until we met Negi-nii, she hid behind him, and he smiled at her and patted her head gently _

_" I see you have met Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan " he stepped a little further so that we can see each other _

_" Mikan-chan this is Imai Hotaru-chan. Hotaru-chan this is Sakura Mikan-chan. I hope you two get along. Dja nee " he walked away leaving just the two of us, I stepped forward and she stepped back._

_I don't know why but she seemed weird and__a little bit scared of me, dakara I just smiled at her which is very rare for me to do in front of others but it doesn't matter now because something tells me that this girl is different, and definitely not like the others. She kinda of had sadness and hurt in her eyes _

_" You know, you don't have to be so scared. I won't hurt you Mikan. I just want to be friends with you " I tried to comfort her so she would open up to me, and to my surprise she finally smiled. _

_Her smile was so pretty and gentle. I couldn't help but to feel happy._

_" Ho-chan? " was the first thing to come out of her mouth " Do you really want to be friends with me? " she asked _

_I nodded and she jumped around while shouting " YATAA Ho-chan, and I are friends now. Ah, sou " she turned to face me and shoved the black bunny with crimson eyes in front of me _

_" Since Ho-chan is my friend now. I want you to meet Usa-kun" she handed me her bunny's hand and I shook it " Nice to meet you Usa " _

_I ended spending the entire day with Mikan, and couldn't help but smile more and feel happiness. I was able to be my true self around her, she melted down that cold facade of mine. Since that day Mikan became my best friend ever and the most close person to me._

_Mikan and I were inseparable, but I kept on wondering why Mikan didn't attend school like the other kids and I noticed that whenever we were in a dark place her eyes's color was crystal blue not brown_

_I tried to ask Negi-nii sometimes but he would just run away from answering, or reply with " Be patient when the time comes both of you will know the truth ". What did he mean by BOTH OF YOU ? I didn't know until Mikan's 10Th birthday._

_After school, I went over Negi's house to see Mikan and wish her a happy birthday but as I stepped inside her room I saw Mikan shaking and looking very pale as a white sheet. Seeing her like this made me panic_

_I went close to her when I suddenly heard Negi-nii's voice " Don't touch her Hotaru-chan. Please just stay away from her " said Negi-nii with a calm tone. I ignored him and rushed over to her side as she started to scream in pain but he grabbed my hand and shook his head he had a serious look on his face, it was the first time for me to see Negi-nii like that _

_" B-B-But Negi-nii, she's in pain. What's happening to her? and how can you stay calm while she's like this ?" I was shaking in fury and couldn't control my feelings anymore, even my tears started to fall down _

_" Hotaru-chan, please just let her be. It's happening, her other side is waking up right now and she needs to accept it. Trust me she must take it all alone. I'll explain everything to you guys later" I felt my knees turn like jelly and that I was useless _

_Mikan kept on like that shaking, screaming, sobbing, her hands covering her face after a while she calmed down and passed out, and when she woke up that night, I immediately hugged her and started crying she hugged me back and cried along with me as I broke the hug I saw a mark on her neck _

_When I opened my mouth to speak, " Oh Mikan-chan you woke up fast. How are you feeling now? " Negi-nii came inside Mikan's room and with two cups of hot chocolate, I turned to him and asked " Negi-nii please, you said you're going to explain everything to us, so I demand an explanation right now " _

_Negi-nii's face fell down his bangs covering his eyes after that none of us said a word for a while, it felt awkward until Mikan broke the silence " Negi-nii, mind if I tell Hotaru the whole story about my past? " he nodded _

_" So I was right, you did remember everything about your past after the METAMORPHOSE PHASE huh ? well I'm pretty sure Hotaru-chan won't let you down, you can trust her. So I guess it's fine " I was confused and left out, and Hotaru Imai hated to be left out from a conversation " Care if someone explained to me coz I don't understand a single thing. And what past you people are talking about? ". _

_Mikan giggled and I just glared daggers at her, she made me promise her that I'll won't be afraid of her, after giving her my word, she began to narrate her story, how she met Negi-nii, how she lost both of her parents at the same day. And the biggest one of her secrets, her vampire side._

_I couldn't believe what she said to me, it was insane, when she finished tears started to fall down her cheeks, the only thing I managed to say " M-Mikan I'm sorry Gomen ne. I didn't know you suffered from all of this " she looked at me and I felt my heart break apart. Not knowing what to do I hugged her again and cried with her _

_" Mikan, don't worry I'm not scared of you, and I'll never let you suffer again, I'll do anything for you. You're my best friend after all right ? " she hugged me tight and said " Arigato, Ho-chan, really hontoni arigato "._

_Since Mikan trusted me enough to keep her secret I swore to myself that I'll let nodoby know about it. Over my dead body people_.

_- End of Flash Back -_

So now here we are in my room, Mikan said that she will tell me everything, and I really want to know because I can't help but worry about her.

_Normal Pov -_Hotaru's Room

As they entered Hotaru's room none of the two girls said a word, an awkward silence filled the place as Hotaru sat on the bed and Mikan just stood there looking at her best friend, suddenly Mikan hugged Hotaru tight

"Don't leave me alone again Hotaru." she knew how much Mikan was hurt, she can't help it but to worry about her best friend, Hotaru patted Mikan's head softly " Don't worry, kinishinaide Mikan I'm right here", as Mikan calmed down a little, she took a seat on the bed next to Hotaru

" Mikan please tell me what happened after I left. Is everything ok? and how's Negi-nii doing ? " asked Hotaru with worry in her tone

Mikan smiled at Hotaru " Oh Negi's fine. And lots of things changed after you left. I cried my heart out when you moved out ..." silence "...and we found a way so that I'll be human just like you Hotaru ".

Hotaru jumped from her seat " Really ? How? When? " and asked with curiosity in her eyes which was unusual for Hotaru to do, Mikan laughed at her friend's reaction " Calm down Hotaru " and her face became serious " Well you see I did an old ritual with Negi and I got a task. In order for me to be a complete human I must destroy the vampires who killed my parents and take my revenge from them. I also got a weird card ... here.."

Mikan showed her card to Hotaru who took a quick look at it and gave Mikan a confused look " Ano ne, this sword's name is LATOLEYA it's used to destroy pure blood vampires, that's what Negi says, even if I trained really hard, I still couldn't activate it and somehow became a vampire hunter. So I just use the Bloody Rose Gun that Negi made specially for me, until now I managed to kill only 5 of them, unfortunately they had only small fragments of the SOLICE STONE. I still need a lot of effing vampires to kill .. sight .. Well if that's for my parents and my sake then I'll do everything "

Hotaru didn't say a word, she couldn't believe how Mikan's life was so messy and filled with chaos " Mikan, can't I do anything to help you ? So that you'll have a peaceful life ? I would do anything Mikan, naa ? "

Mikan replied with a gentle and sweet smile " Arigato Hotaru, well you can help me by staying safe. But I need to find myself a partner " Hotaru raised an eyebrow " A partner? " Mikan nodded and explained

" Yes, a guy that will be my partner and help me destroy the pure blood vampires clan. But I haven't found the one, yet " Hotaru stood up and smirked " Well, I'll help you find the greatest partner ever and if we didn't ...then we'll just have to kick their asses on our own "

Mikan nodded and laughed " Umm. Sure thing, Hotaru you're the best of best friends ever " Hotaru chuckled and said " Of course I'm Imai Hotaru THE ICE PRINCESS. Who do you think I am? "

They just laughed with each other, forgetting about everything. Mikan felt really happy she never smiled or laughed much since Hotaru left her but now she is sure everything will change, so will her life.

* * *

Owarii 4 now ^^ so what do ya think ^^ pls comments to c if I continue or NOT .just the old trick 2 have some comments Xsd


	4. Secret 4

Yayyy omatase sorry to keep ya waiting ^^ here'sthe 4 chap enjoy Otanoshimiiii~~

* * *

Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu

**Himitsu 4**

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

_Tchh. What's up with that new girl? and how come she knows about those damn missions that I do for this darn Academy? _

_Hate to say it but I'm kind of interested in this girl, she's just different from others, mysterious. And I want to find any information about her, (Sigh) well better ask Imai, it's obvious that she's connected to her somehow._

_Normal POV_

Natsume headed to Hotaru's triple stars room along with Ruka, just when he was about to turn he nearly bumped into the person that he wanted to talk to right now, it was Hotaru Imai herself

" Watch it Hyuuga " Hotaru said glaring at him

" Tchh. you too freak" replied Natsume with the same matching glare. surprisingly, Hotaru didn't have a comeback and just kept quiet while studying her enemy which was Natsume.

"Ok, spill it. What do you want? " she asked coldly, still keeping eye contact with Natsume. But Natsume being the Black Cat with his big ego and pride, couldn't lower it just for a couple of minutes so he ended up turning to Ruka with a blank look that can be translated to: _YOU DO IT RUKA, SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND AFTER ALL _.

Ruka sighed and nodded lightly " Um.. Hotaru " she turned to fix her eyes on Ruka who started stuttering " W-well you s-see we were..um..curious about the new girl Sakura.." she lifted an eye brow, urging him to continue " and .. uuhh... well it seems that she knows about Natsume's night life and... his missions..so... "

" So, we need to know, from where did she find out? that girl just transfered here and she shouldn't know about things like this. " Natsume couldn't take it anymore so he finished the sentence for Ruka

" In other words, we want to know about her. And it seems that you're already familiar with her, Hotaru " added Ruka

Hotaru kept quiet, and crossed her arms in front of her chest and simply said " No".

" Do you really think that I'll tell you everything just like that ? Sorry, but I can't because it's not up to me to decide whenever you guys should know or not" she paused " It's up to Mikan and only her, but I'll give you small a hint Hyuuga. Just for you. Tonight the cat will meet the bat, and half of your questions are going to be answered dakara just be patient "

Both Natsume and Ruka had a questionning look '_What is she talking/blabbering about_?', they thought at the same time .

Hotaru smirked when she saw the confusion on the two lads faces, OH! how she enjoyed tormenting people " It's lunch time and I'm hungry. Let's go Ruka" and thus she dragged her boyfriend to the cafeteria

"See ya, Hyuuga." she waved at Natsume.

"Later Nastume" shouted Ruka, still getting dragged by Hotaru. Natsume just nodded and headed to his Special Star room

When Natsume entered his room, he rested on his comfortable bed and closed his eyes and put his arm on his forehead

_Natsume's POV_

___Kusoo, what did _Imai mean with 'the cat will meet the bat', was she refering to me ? if so, then who is the bat ? could it be... 

_Someone is here... It's Personna_

Normal POV

"What do you want, Personna?" asked Natsume icily as the said person came from the window

"Cold as always, eh My Kuro Neko ?" asked Pesonna sarcastically

Nastume rose up from the bed and faced Personna with an expressionless face "Tch. Stop fooling around you bastard, and get straight to the point. It's another mission, right?"

"Correct. The front gate, at 9 p.m sharp. You'll have to steal some important datas for me" He got ready to jump off the window, but before he left " Oh and by the way you'll have a partner in this assignment. So no complains "

After Personna was gone, Natsume threw himself on his bed again and sighed '_Damn, a mission with a partner_. _Me and my bad luck, guess a kuro neko is still a kuro neko after all. Tch, that said partner of mine, he better stay out of my way. '_

He decided to take a nap since there are no classes for the day, and with that he fell asleep, dreaming of his sister, the fire, that son of bitch Personna, and with a mysterious winged girl.

_Natsume's Dream - Natsume's POV_

"Koko wa doko? Where am I? _" I looked around, but it was dark I couldn't recognise anything. Slowly, I could see red flames and a little girl sitting on the floor cying...WAIT... i-is that...AOI? my sister Aoi but why? How? _

_"_Aoi, AOI!"_ I called her name but then she was gone and a dark figure appeared in front of me. I found myself running away from it without knowing why but I had the feeling that it was bad news_

_" _Fufufu~~, you can run but you can't hide Kuro Neko." _that's Personna!._

" You are my little kitty, the Gakuen's pet. It's your destiny, so no use in running away" _Tch_, _yeah right __as if I'll be trapped in this fucking Gakuen for the rest of my life._

_Wait, where did he go now ? He just disappeared, I stopped running away and began walking to who knows where _

_"_Natsume, Natsume"_ who's calling me? I looked around and again it was pitch black, but the only thing that I could see clearly was the long stairs, glowing in blood-red, easing the darkness that surrounds me and there was small strange creatures flying around me some of them had bat like wings and the others had butterfly wings and they were shining in various colors Whenever I step further they kept on appearing, and it's very annoying._

_" _You are the chosen one, you were chosen to help the hunter. Destroy the night creatures, and free the world from their curse_" what the hell are they saying ? what do you mean by that? damn it. _

_"_Oi, what the hell are you talking about? explain yourselves." _Great, now I lost it, I'm talking to unknown things for GOD's sake. They stopped flying and stood in front of me, and spoke at once or rather whispered _

_"_Yada~~, when the time comes everything shall be revealed... You are the one Natsume Hyuuga ... HADESS chose you Natsume Hyuuga... Hadess chose you as its owner... Give us your power...And help the Hunter...Everything shall be revealed... Everything will be explained "

_and the voices were gone but then a strong light stroke only a few meters away from me and vanished quickly, at the same spot stood a girl with bat wings on her back and a sword in her hand, she had silver hair and crystal blue eyes that were &shining and mesmerising _

_"_Hey! Who are you?" _I asked, she opened her mouth and I saw her lips moving but no sound came out, she turned around and began flapping her wings _

_"_Oi, answer me_" she faced me and smiled then said something and flied away. __'I'll see you again' __and without realising what I'm doing, I chased after her " Hey! Wait, don't go. " _

_End of the Dream_

_"_No!Wait" _I woke up screaming and my hand was extended as if I was trying to grab something or rather someone and Shit I was sweating a lot _

_"_It's , I slept for that long? Better get ready for that fucking mission" _I went to the bathroom and took a shower while remembering that crazy dream that I had. _

"The one ehh? What the hell was that? And that girl, who's she ?" _I sighed knowing it was no use trying to find answers so stop thinking about it and focus on today's mission. I let out a frustrated sigh, again_

_It just keeps getting better first that new girl in class then this weird dream and now I have that stupid mission with an idiotic partner. _

_"_Great, just Great_" I said and let a colorful words skip out of my mouth _

_And after I was done I got dressed and went to the Gakuen's front gate to meet that bastard Personna_

_Normal POV_

Natsume got early to the meeting place, where he spotted Personna leaning on one of the trees, he showed him his evil smirk " Oya! You're a little bit early Kuro Neko excited for the mission eh? "

Natsume glared at him " Shut up, you bastard " he turned his head looking for someone but found nothing " Oi! Where's that damn partner, you were talking about?"

" The Buradi Bato didn't arrive yet "

"No, actually I arrived before any of you " came a female voice from no where and then out of the blue a petite figure was in front of the two guys, the moon's light showed her features: hair tied in ponytail, a mask that covered her eyes and nose, a sleeve less shirt, baggy pants. Yup it's Mikan Sakura a.k.a: Blood Bat

"Yo!" Mikan said in a cool voice while looking at Natsume's poker face but his mind had another reaction '_ A girl? My partner's a GIRL! just what I needed !" _She used her Mind Reading Alice

"Chill, Hyuuga. So what? you're partner is a girl, Big deal! get a grip of yourself " she said and not forgetting her smirk. Nastume turned to Personna and glared at him while ignoring his do called partner

"Who's she? How does she know my name if it's the first time I saw her?"

Mikan rolled her eyes under her mask " Tchh, it's not the first time you saw me Hyuuga or should I say red eyes-kun? " she enjoyed this so much that she couldn't stop smirking, evilly if I may add

Hearing the nickname Natsume recognised her, now normal people will get shocked in this kind of situation but Natsume Hyuuga wasn't normal so this didn't surprise him at all, well just a little bit but that wasn't evident on his expression

"Ah so it's you little girl. That's why you know me and my alias even thought you're a newbie here. But aren't these mission a little bit dangerous for you? " he said in a bored voice

" Whatever. Now you goth-freak are you gonna give us the details for the damn mission or what?" Mikan said coolly while glaring at Personna, seen that she didn't trust him enough. Natsume just nodded while hiding his amusement from Personna's new nickname '_Goth-freak? it kinda suits him, this girl is annoying but interesting' _

Personna frowned but said nothing " Fine, you have to sneak in the AAO's base and steal a CD that has secret datas in it. And don't make them sense your presence nor cause much damage and of course kill anyone in your way, you got the folders that has every detail you need. That's all, the mission starts now " Personna was out of sight

Mikan turned to Natsume " Hey, how are we supposed to get there?" she asked

"The Gakuen provides us with vehicles to get there, that or we'll just have to find a way our self you moron" he answered arrogantly

Mikan twitched at his arrogant way of replying but she didn't kill him, yet " Ok, first I'm not a moron you jackass. Second, I have a faster way to get there. Even if it means showing that thing to you " she took his hand in hers

"Oi, what are ya doing little girl? Let go of my hand " He struggled to free himself but she used her Strenght Alice and kept a firm hold of his hands '_I can't free myself from her gasp, she can't be that strong' _

"Shut up Hyuuga. And stay still" Mikan replied

"Falling for me, ey? " He smirked

"You wish, I'll get us there with my Teleportation Alice. Now hold tight " after that they vanished and appeared on a tree in a dark forest. " What the ..?"

" We're here. " Mikan said in serious tone, Natsume was shocked, he kept looking at Mikan in disbelieve " Look I know what you're thinking, so shut up and I'll explain everything later. But one thing before we go, can you kill the agents without shedding too much blood? Just hit the critical point in their bodies or burn them "

" Hn " he replied, typical Natsume

"I'll take that as a yes. Now let the game begin " she smirked and started forming a plan on how to get the CD

By midnight the two teens were already done and the mission was a succes, they got the CD, Mikan fought all the agents and didn't have a single scratch while Natsume got hit in his left shoulder by a bullet when he let his guard down but it wasn't that bad to make Mikan go insane. Now they're back at the Gakuen with Mikan's Alice and handed it to Personna

"Good job, both of you. You may go and rest" and he left

Mikan let out an exhausted sigh, and without looking at Natsume she said " Come on, let's go to my room and clean your injuries while I answer your questions " He nodded and followed her silently

* * *

**Hope you liked it, reviews pls **

**P.S: if you don't understand the words in japanese just tell me and i'll explain them and if ya do then good 4 you oh and I'd like you to suggest some ideas 4 this baka story ^^ coz it's kinda of hard 4 me to keep the mysterious and dark side of this fiction. I just don't want to make some OOCs. so if ya want Tasukete Kudasaiiii Xd **


	5. Secret 5

Chapter 5 enjoy ^^

* * *

Dark Secret : Kanojo No HImitsu

**Himitsu 5 **

* * *

After the mission the two young alices headed to Mikan's room, the lass turned the lights on

"Hyuuga, you can sit on the couch and wait for me " the Black Cat who nodded and did what he was told, she went to the bathroom and he just sat there clutching his bleeding shoulder while sinking deep in his own thoughts

'_ So it's true, she does have a second Alice. But I don't get it if she did possess others why is she in the special class? could it be that other organizations are after her? or the Gakuen is using her to their advantage? well it's possible... Hell everything is possible in this prison' _

He heard a light chuckle and found Mikan standing beside him with a medical box, when he realised she was mocking him he frowned

"What are you laughing about ? Don't stand there like an idiot, hurry up and treat my shoulder or I'll die from blood loss " he ordered her which resulted to Mikan getting angry but she kept her cool because she kind of got used to his short temper

She sighed while shaking her head, and took a seat beside him on the couch "You're impossible Hyuuga, and ever heard of the word please? You're so arrogant, really a hopeless case " she kept on complaining while treating his shoulder

Natsume rolled his eyes "Shut it, little girl. And I'm not arrogant I'm just aware of what I have." he replied playfully. She threw her hands in the air as a sign of giving up " You're too much Hyuuga, completly hopeless. I seriously can't keep up with you "

He smirked and said " Yeah, I know that you already had fallen for my charms ", she groaned and hit his head lightly " Shut your damn mouth Hyuuga"

Mikan stood up after she was done warping the neko's shoulder and went to put the box in its right place then she came back to her seat beside her partner. The young teens fell in deep silence as no one dared to say a word until Natsume decided to speak first

"So, are you going to tell me or what ?" he asked the girl beside him

"I will do it Hyuuga after all you saw everything but.." she hesitated

"But what? you don't trust me ?" he asked, urging her to continue

Mikan shook her head lightly " It's not that, look Hyuuga I hate to say it but I feel like you and I share the same problems. I can't explain but my instinct tells me to trust you. So here goes nothing "

He didn't say a word but deep inside him, he was able to understand what she meant " So care to explain, now?" he asked and Mikan gave him a slight nod

"Ok, as you already know I have more than one Alice, actually they're only two the Nullification Alice and the Steal Alice " Natsume gave her a confused look " Steal Alice ? it's my first time hearing of such an Alice"

"True, because it's rare, it gives me the ability to steal other peoples Alices, copy them, turn them to alice stones and then insert them in me or anybody else. It's very powerful and dangerous that's why I was put in your class but the principal told me to keep it a secret from other students and put me in the special class, probably to prevent any attack from other organizations who seek power such as AAO. "She finished, and again the both of them fell in silence

"So, this means that you can take my Alice and copy it to yourself, then give it back ? if you feel like giving it back ?" he asked astonished

"Well no need for that because I already have your Alice " to show him, she lit two black and white flames on her hands and a normal red one that kept floating on her head

"I see and your Alices are top secret, which kind of makes you like the Gakuen's ultimate weapon. " He said calmly "But why exactly did you trust me on your big secret ? I mean, aren't you afraid that I'll expose you or use it to blackmail you ?" he stated matter-factly while looking in Mikan's eyes

"Yup, you can but leave the blackmailing to Hotaru and like I said before there's something that makes me trust you against my will. And even if you try to say a single word to anyone I'll hunt you down and make you regret it Baka Neko " she smiled devilishly

"Yeah whatever little girl... and I assure you that you can trust me, don't worry, you have my word" He had a sincere and gentel expression when he said those words

She smiled " Thanks Hyuuga", when he saw her real smile he felt his heart skip a beat

"Natsume. Just Natsume" he said without looking at her direction

"Ok and I guess you can call me Mikan " she said with the smile never leaving her face

"Sure but I prefer calling you Strawberries " he smirked evilly while pointing at her top

Confused, she followed his eyes and found him looking at her bra that had strawberries pattern and was showing because her shirt was cut during the mission

Mikan's patience limit reached 99% just one last comment and she will snap and hurt the guy

"You're really a big perverted jerk with big ego. Again, a hopeless case " she balled her fist ready to make a contact with Natsume's head who was enjoying himself at the moment

" Hn, whatever Ichigo. It's getting late now, I'll see you tomorrow " he said as he stood up and the grin still on his handsome face

"Yeah, of course you perverted cat, unfortunatly we're in the same class. I think you know your way out so I don't have to escort you, now get the hell out of my room before I kick you're sorry ass " she said while standing up too

He turned to look at her " Really? want to see you try " with that he left _'__Sakura Mikan, A very interesting girl ' _

As Natsume left the room Mikan when to her desk and opened a black box that was laying there, it contains Mikan's card which didn't stop from emiting bright white light

"Damn, this thing has gone insane and it didn't stop from glowing since I came here. Could it be that my partner is close? " she sighed and ruffled her hair " I think a shower will be nice."

Suddenly, her chest felt heavy and aches a lot. " Shit, it's coming out better take my tablets before I regret it " She clutched her heart and dashed to find her pills to tame the monster that lives inside of her. After she drank the last drop, Mikan felt whole lot better and the burning feeling in her chest stopped.

"That should keep it under control for a while" she muttered and went to her bed, and kept thinking about the glowing card and Natsume if she did the right thing when she trusted him

'_It's not like he will betray me. Kuso, I don't know why I had to trust that Baka Neko but something told me to do it. He seems to have a past just like mine filled with chaos...Onegai, just don't deceive me Natsume...don't do it _' with those thoughts she drifted to sleep.


	6. Secret 6

**To those who enjoy reading my story I'm very thankful to you guys and also I want to thank the members who reviewed like****_ :CorruptedSouls_**

**_Hikari_chan96_**

**_Xx_Crimson_Sakura_xX_**

**_Kazu_neko_**

**_xDevil_cat_**

**_CrimsonFatalism_**

**and who added_ Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu _to their fav story lis. Ureshiii~~ I'm happy **

**and now here's the 6 chapy sorry for making you wait oh and I'll try to make things interesting in the rest of the chapters I'll do my best. Promisse **

* * *

Dark Secret : Kanojo No HImitsu

**Himitsu 6**

* * *

The next morning Mikan woke up at 6 o'clock she ate her breakfast, and went to shower. After she was done, she found a notice on her desk

_Bloody Bat. The lake, North Forest. 8 o'clock. And come alone. _

'_What's up with that dude now? at eight? Cool! I'll skip Narumi's class' _she shrugged and put on her uniform using one of her Alices but when she looked at her reflection in the mirror she felt disgusted

"What the hell? What the F£# ? it looks girlie and ugly ", because yesterday she didn't receive the high school uniform earlier so she just put in on and went to the homeroom without looking at it but now after re-checking it, she extremely loathed the outfit

"I must get rid of these doll like shoes " with a snap of her fingers she changed them to black knee length boots

"Humm... still needs something maybe, I have to personalize it more" she closed her eyes ad clapped her hands twice, a purple light covered her from head to toe and it dissolved on butterflies like shape.

And VOILA! her new uniform was ready it consists of two crossed belts on her waist, as for her blouse, it wasn't tucked inside the skirt but outside and topped by the belts, her jacket was unbuttoned and the two top buttons of her white blouse were undone but no cleavage shown, she had a fingerless glove on her left hand and a black wrist band on the right, the sleeves were rolled up and finally a black choker that has a Heart, Spade, Diamond and Clover pendant in silver around her neck.

She smirked, satisfied with her work "Much better" she took her Ipod and went out of the room, as she locked her door, the next one to her opened to reveal the famous bad boy and Mikan's neighbor Natsume Hyuuga who's hear was messy as always but in a good way and had a manga under his arm . The Kuro Neko yawned and made his way toward Mikan who just ignored him and minded her own business

"Aren't you going to greet me good morning Ichigo ?" asked Natsume in playful tone, she raised an elegant eyebrow at him

"What are you playing at Hyuuga? " she replied, he shrugged

"Nothing, just waiting for your greetings Ichigo" she rolled her eyes at the nickname

"Drop the stupid nickname Baka Neko"

"No will do. Now where is my good morning ? or are you planing to give me my morning kiss? I knew you have the hots for me Ichigo" he flashed her his trademark smirk

She stoped walking, her head low and her bangs covering her eyes to hide the mischievous gleam in them

"You know, I ..." she spoke softly, and locked her chocolate iris with his" I need you Natsume" she began to approach him and he just stood there, her words shocked the shit out of him "Ichigo?"

"I want you, Natsume..." her face near his and a devilish smile on her features "... to get the hell out of my face " she coolly pushed him aside and continued her way

"Wha...? Oi, wait " he caught up with her, the smirk never leaving his handsome face " Nice one Ichigo, you played your role very well. I nearly believed you "

She scoffed " Please, who would even fall for you? You're arrogant and idiot a true baka neko"

"Really? then I wonder how did I get those fan girls to fall for me, probably I bribed them. And for the record my IQ is over 200, so don't start questioning my intelligence little girl" he retorted back

"Beats me " she laughed . He felt relaxed at her sight, his eyes softened, and he just kept straring at her

"What's wrong? is there something on my face?" she asked

"No, I was just wondering what's up with your uniform. Did Personna style it for you ? " sarcasm evident in his voice

She pouted "Baka. Hell no! I styled it myself I found its style plain and ugly" she made a disgusted expression " So I decided to put a Bloody Bat touch on it, I like it this way"

"Oh! I see, you want to be the center of attention ey Ichigo ? "

Mikan punched his shoulder jokingly " Dude, Who do you think I am ? a crimson eyed named Natsume? no thanks but I pass, you can have it all"

He let out a small laugh and pretended that he was hurt "Ouch! that hurts Ichigo"

"Awww, really ? " he nodded " Then I did a one hell of a job" she stated proudly

"Come on, when are you going to drop the act?" -still with the devilish smirk

"What act?" she wondered

"The 'I don't give a Shit about you' act, you know I got the looks, the brain, the wealth, no girl can resist me aside from Imai because she's the ICE PRINCESS" he said matter-of-fact

"Ok, you mean you're vain and uncertain -that's for sure- and Hotaru she's out of your league. And there's a first for everything" she replied coolly

"You know, you're crazy for not falling for me" he chuckled

"Ohhh~~! really ?" she giggled "True, but I got you crazy. See you in class Fire caster" and with that she dashed using her Speed Alice to who-knows-where leaving behind her an amused raven lad

'_That girl, she's something and she doesn't give in no matter what I do. I think I can count on her and trust her. Brains and Beauty, you rarely see it these days' _he thought and went to the classroom

"Fire Caster, ey ? guess we're even now Ichigo" he muttered under his breath while a ghost smile appeared on his lips

When he was about to turn the corner "Kyaaa~~it's Natsume-kunnnn~"someone shouted from a mob of girls, Nastume's eyes widened

"Oh, Shit!" and so he ran away to save his life from those rabid fan girls of his, '_Screw classes, I'm in danger_'

"Natsume-kunn We Love Youuu~~, wait for us" and they followed him

'_Damn it, they are way too many I can't burn them all _' he didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to save his butt. ' _The Sakura tree' _he concluded fast, jumped on a tree made his way to his favorite spot

"Awwww Natsu-kunn~~don't go, we LOVE youu~~" whined the mob of fan girls

"But I don't" he muttered under his breath as he kept jumping gracefully from a tree to another just like a cat

From a very high tree, brown eyes were watching Natsume with amusement "You bet we are even Baka Neko" and with that the lass jumped down from the tree and made her way to the north forest. Yup Mikan decided to make Natsume pay for calling her Ichigo so she went near a mob of girls and shouted "It's natsume-kun" and that did the trick.

"His face was priceless, wish I took a picture" she snickered, but she put on a poker face when she teleported to an isolated area near the lake where she had a meeting with someone

"You're early, Bloody bat" said a stoic voice

She turned and greeted the said person with a glare

"Eager for the task, are we ?" he asked with a smirk

"Tsk. What's with the sudden call, Personna?" she asked coldly "If it's a mission, shouldn't you summon Hyuuga too?

He shook his head "Kuro Neko has nothing to do with this. And Yes, it is a mission but you're the only one who can do it"

She understood what he meant "Oh I see, so what happened? Did _they _attack someone?"

"There had been nine reports about some weird attacks in Tokyo and all the victims lost a big amount of blood" he said with a stoic face"And guess what ?"

"They had bite marks on their neck, right ?" she answered, he nodded

"But there is more, " she frowned "the reports say that all the victims were young beautiful women between the age of twenty and twenty five"

"So this makes our target a male vampire?" she said

"True but it can also be a female" he replied

"Personna were there any deaths?" outside she had a poker face but on the inside she was panicking

"No, " she felt relieved "but two are in a critical condition" her eyes darkened

" When can I go for the hunt?" she asked furiously, he smirked

"It would be preferable if you go directly after sun set but that would be suspicious for others so wait till ten or nine and you can go, got it ?" Personna said strictly

"What? he would have plenty of time for like five more meals" she hissed at the man

"He's known for striking at that exact time, so it shouldn't be a problem"

She sighed " I understand, at nine I'll leave the Gakuen. " he nodded

"Very well, we're done here" he turned around ready to leave" oh! and you may use any kind of way to get rid of the target understood?"

She gave a light nod "A small advice, look in dark or deserted places" and with that he disappeared with a last simple wave of his hand

"Tell me something I don't know"she frowned and sat near the crystal blue lake, letting out a repressed sigh "nine ey?" she stayed for a while listening to the wind and the grass before she stood up

"That leech will have to pay for what it had done" she smirked "It's time for the Hunter to make a dramatic appearence " and went to class

* * *

Narumi's class ended and now it was time for Jinno's math class

"Take your seats and don't dare to make any noise or you'll suffer" he said in a strict voice as he entered he class and wrote some problems and equations and some of them were really hard

"There are somethings that we didn't study yet but just try and figure the answers, and I expect from you to work silently while I mark the absence"

'_Where is Mikan I haven't seen here yet today?' _thought Hotaru as she quickly scanned the room

'_Where did Ichigo go ? she said that she'll see me in class but no trace of her and she didn't even attend to Narumi's. Well neither did I' _he thought as he stared at the unoccupied seat next to him

"Ichigo will be in deep trouble" he whispered to himself

Jinno kept checking if all his students were present but when he got to the last name

"Sakura Mikan" he shouted but no answer "Sakura Mikan?" the door opened and in walked Mikan calmly

"Here" she said and made her way to her seat

"Sakura Mikan, the new comer and the only one that had the nerve to skip my course in this class" he said in a venomous voice that the others shook faintly from fear

"Iee I don't think that I'm skipping class sensei, I'm here after all right?" Mikan replied in cool way

'_So...so Cool ~~' _ thought her fan boys with a dazed expression on their faces

"Oh and you have the guts to talk back." he flashed her his wicked mischievous smile "Sakura-san I want you to answer what's on the board right now and I want you to get it all correct or you'll serve detention with me for the rest of the month "

"Fine by me" she went to the black board and she activated her Mind Reading Alice

'_Noo! poor Mikan-chan~~'_

_'I feel sorry for her, there are somethings that we didn't study yet'_

_' That bitch deserves it, probably she doesn't know the answers and she'll get detention, so she'll be out of the picture and Natsu-kun will be all mine' _

She rolled her eyes and glared at the girl with the last thought. Luna Koizumi tried to keep her cool but Mikan's piercing stare made her shiver

"Well what are you waiting for Sakura-san?"

"Nothing sensei" she said calmly, took the chalk from Jinno's palm and answered all the problems with ease

"There, I'm done" she looked with empty eyes that showed no emotion

He coughed "Well done Sakura-san, you may return to your seat now"

She sat next to kind of amazed Natsume

"How did you do that ?" he whispered

She shrugged "It seems like Home Schooling is way better than regular schools"

"I see, but we'll talk later" Mikan just smirked at him

"Yeah, whatever"

They spent two hours in math and finally the bell rang signaling dismissal time

"Spill, where did you go?" Natsume asked, keeping an eye on the young lass

"What I just went for a walk, Big deal" she answered

"You better not be lying to me Ichigo" he patted her head, she slapped his hand away

"Stop it Baka Neko" she glarred at him

"Ouch you hurt my feelings again Ichigo" he put his hand on his heart

"Again! I did one hell of a good job" she smirked

"Ohh acting so close already" Hotaru said as she approached the two alices with Ruka by her side

"Yo Hotaru!" Mikan said and looked at Ruka

"Oh! I'm Ruka Nogi by the way, nice to meet you Sakura-san" he flashed her his prince charming smile and extended his hand

"Same here Nogi-san" she shook his hand

"Iee you can call him Ruka, he's Hyuuga's best friend after all" Hotaru said while he nodded

"And he's going out with Imai too- just so you know Ichigo" Natsume butted in

"He's your boyfriend?"she was shocked but then she beamed at them "Congratulation both of you "

The two love birds blushed ten shades of red

"Umm.. thanks" Ruka thanked her shyly

"Anyway, it lunch and I'm hungry let's go" said Hotaru after she got rid of her blush

Mikan followed her and left Natsume and Ruka in the classroom

"Natsume could it be that you like Mikan-san ?" asked Ruka with an innocent smile '_ Interesting, very interesting'_

"No I don't but I'm interested in her, that Ichigo is different. She doesn't fall for me easily like the others" he admitted

Ruka smiled "I see, well then let's go" he nodded and they followed the girls to the cafeteria

Mikan and Hotaru were walking while chatting casually that is until Mikan decided to tell her friend what happened in the morning

"I must tell you that _they_ made their first move" she said with a serious face

"What ? for real ?" Mikan nodded

"Personna told me, actually I didn't go for a walk but I went to meat him near the lake and tonight at nine I'll leave the Gakuen to search for the attacker"

"But are you sure that is one of _them _ that responsible for the Attacks?" Hotaru wondered

"Positive, there were nine reports and all of the victims had bite marks on their necks. so it means only that a leech is walking freely in Tokyo while sucking other people's blood" Mikan nearly shouted

"Calm down Baka or others might hear us" Hotaru snarled at her

"Sorry but I'm just angry. I have to make this mission a success" she sighed

"It's ok, I understand. Say you're using Bloody Rose right?" asked Hotaru

"Yes, as long as I don't have a partner I'll keep using it after all it's from Negi-niii" She smiled faintly

"I wonder how he's doing right now ?" Hotaru said

"I bet he's fine, sitting on his couch, a cup of tea on the table while holding one of his many old but interesting books" Mikan mused while laughing softly

Hotaru smiled too " ahh~~ good old times. Damn! now I miss him more. Thanks a lot Mikan" she shook her head playfully

"Anytime Ho-chan, anytime"

The girls talked and laughed together oblivious to the Blue and green orbs that kept watching them from a very far tree

"You may come back Chibi that's enough for today. I'll take care of everything from here" a manly voice said from a pendant that was hanging on Chibi's neck

"Hai otto-san" Chibi answered with no emotions, she took a black rabbit shaped sticker and stuck it on the tree's trunk. Suddenly, a colorful hole was made out of that sticker as a portal and she went inside of it

* * *

"Welcome back " The said young man smiled gently at the little girl with bat wings, wearing a black kimono, he stood up from his couch and put the book that he was reading on the table

She rushed over to the dark blue haired guy and hugged him tightly

"I'm home Otto-san " she said in a cute way

"Did you see your nee-chan ?" he asked as he patted her head

"Hai Otto-san, she's so pretty and Hotaru-nee too"

He laughed "Then you'll be glad to know that we'll join them soon" the little made a "Woaah" but no emotions were shown on her face

"Now Chibi you may go and rest " he patted her head once more and kissed her forehead

"Hai Otto-san" she let go of him and went away

He smiled " So they missed me ey ?Then I'll just have to go and visit them" he said as he stared at the picture of a seven year old brunette hugging a raven haired girl the same age as her and smiling happily at the camera

"I just hope everything turns out to be fine" he sighed '_Mikan, Hotaru' _

* * *

_**Owari for now pls wait till next time ^^ hope you enjoyed it and did you guess who was the person at the end ? XDz **_

_**Natsume : it's obvious you moron **_

_**Me : that's none of your business you idiot**_

_**Natsume : no one calls me an idiot **_

_**Me: Yup excluding Mikan then I guess there is a second time for everything *smirk*  
**_

_**Natsume : ok that's it You're dead **_

_**Me : Bring it on, Baka Koneko-chan  
**_

_**Mikan : etoo... while they keep fighting pls feel free to post a review if u want to. Djaa nee minna-chan **_

_**Me : Mata nee... Korra Natsume! shinneee!  
**_


	7. Secret 7

**Chapy 7, hope you like it and find it interesting enough I'm kind of afraid to mess up. and I'm really happy because it seems as you guys came to like my fiction* sniff* I'm gonna cry, it makes Nouha very happy oh and please at the end read the author's note because there you'll find some explanations ^^ ok Read it don't forget **

**READ THE AUTHOR'S note LOl  
**

**Natsume: Shut it you annoying psycho **

**Me: Kitty Cat don't piss me off or I'll make Mikan fall in love with E... and you'll be an anti-social 4 the rest of the strory**

**Natsume: you wouldn't dare to separate me from my Ichigo **

**Me: ohohohoho~ now she's is Yours? possessive much ? I'm gonna tell Mikan *dashes to find Mikan* Ohhh Tangerine-channnnnn  
**

**Natsume: (blushing) Oiii WAIT you retard. Anyway You ( pointing 2 the readers) Read this stupid chapter and get over with it * runs after the author* OI you don't you dare say a word you stupid psychotic girl**

* * *

Dark Secret : Kanojo No HImitsu

**Himitsu 7**

* * *

When Mikan finished reading the reports she decided it was time to hunt .

At eight forty-five p.m, Mikan changed to her tonight's mission attire but it was a little bit different from the other one this time it consists from a tank top, baggy pants, combat boots, a bandana, her choker, and fingerless gloves. All black of course

She took her card with her and made sure that it was inside her pocket then she grabbed her gun and created a clone with the Doppelganger Alice

"You know what you have to do if I don't come back early" her reflection nodded

"Hai, I'll be at Hotaru-sama's room saying we had a sleepover to catch up" her clone answered "You may go now Mikan-sama, and be safe"

Mikan smiled, waved her hand with a 'later' and teleported herself in front of the Gakuen's gates where she found Personna leaning on tree as usual

When he saw her, he was about to say something but Mikan stopped him by raising her hand

"Save it you goth-freak, I know what you're thinking and I want to get done with that bastard before he kills someone"

He nodded with a smirk " I understand, the Gakuen provided you with transportation to get to Tokyo's alleys.." she interrupted him again

"Don't need any, plus this vampire case has nothing to do with the Gakuen" she said stubbornly " it's just a bonus to keep me chained to you"

"You're wrong Bloody Bat " he paused "Gakuen Alice works for the government, so it makes it our responsibility to help protect the citizens from anyone or anything that threatens their safety "

She shrugged " Whatever, when I'm done with that leech I'll notify you, you can go now Personna"

"Good luck Buradi Bato" he turned and disappeared in the shadow of night

"Tch. Now let the Game begin " she smirked and teleported again to some random building in the middle of the busy Tokyo city

'_It's just 8:50 and it's very crowded over here . It'll be a little bit hard for me to find him but I guess I can use that..._' she took a pendant from her pocket with a dark emerald stone

"**_akmuo, kuri laiko tamsos rodyti Turės forma pries mane galia_**"she chanted and the stone slowly turned into a bat, it had a tattoo on its forehead and the bat's eyes were a mix of gold and blue

"Masuta no negai wa?" it said

"I want you to fly around this area and see if you can feel any vampire's presence" she ordered

"Yes, my Master" it spreads its black wings and it flew away in an amazing speed

"I guess that Kirus won't take long" she kept staring at the stars '_Oka-san, Otto-san. I'll definitely destroy Alsh and his kind, and free myself from their curse_ ' she touched her neck where was a tattoo and closed her eyes, minutes later Kirus came back

"Did you find anything?" she asked

"I'm very sorry Mikan-sama, but I wasn't able to detect any vampire around here"

She nodded " I see, thanks anyway Kirus you may return"

" Yes my Master" Kirus's tattoo emitted a bright light and it changed back to its previous form, she placed the stone in her pocket

"Now, what should I do? I'm running out of time"she raised her head and stared at the sky with many stars, she thought for a while and a smirk flashed on her features

"Well that might work" Mikan closed her eyes and cloned herself many times

"Your orders Mikan-sama" they chorused in one voice

"Change your looks to twenty till twenty-five aged young women, each one of you will take a certain area. In other words you'll act as a bait, when he strikes notify me and make sure to lure him to a deserted place so no one can see us, got it ?

Her clones nodded, changed their appearances "Oh, and one more thing you have to tell me your where-abouts"

"As you wish Mikan-sama" and with that they teleported to start their own tasks

_'That's the only thing I can think of right now. Hope I'm not late ...What's this feeling?_' she looked left and right from the corner of her hazel eyes

**'**_I guess I'm been watched, could it be the attacker? Iee it's not a vampire it's an unfamiliar presence_**' **she pretended to massage her neck but she just wanted to remove her hair to have a look using her tattoo that looked like three identical tomoe surrounded by a circle with small and foreign writings

Her hazel brown irises turned to crystal blue that made them look like diamond '_Let's see , there are more buildings and a ...bird ? No it's bigger, it's an eagle! and it's white_ ' she covered her tattoo and turned around '_That's weird, It's unusual to see that kind of creature around Tokyo_' she ignored it, and smiled mischievously showing her silver sharp fangs

"The second advantage of been a damphir : You can smell things from a very far distance" and with that she began sniffing in the air while jumping from the building to make her own investigations

Later, she landed gracefully on the roof of a very high tower in the middle of Tokyo square

'_Damn it's been almost an hour now and still no trace of him, even the clones came to a dead end. Shit I have to act more quickly_'

Suddenly, the same white eagle flew in front of her

"What now? move I have important stuff to do" she said and glared at the huge bird in front of her

"_Sekite mane_" it said and flew away

"Hey! wait " she followed it ' _Hold it, why the hell does it speak ancient language and why the hell I am following this giant bird?_' she thought

It went near a park that seemed gloomy and scary seen that it was night and thus landed on some random tree, seconds later Mikan joined it panting

"Ok you aren't 'your everyday' big eagle are you?" she asked

" _Tiesa nesu _" it said in an amused way and a violet seal shone on its head that looked like two circles with moon and sun inside

Instead of a white eagle stood a handsome young man with black hair and white orbs he wore white long sleeved shirt and white pants with the same seal on his forehead

Mikan jumped down from the tree and took the fighting stance by pulling out her gun and summoning water dragon on her right and a fire one on her left using her Alices

" Sakura Mikan, the only damphir that was ever born, the fruit of two different species joined together " she glared at him

"Identify yourself, I don't have time for your games whoever you might be" she said in her stoic tone

He chuckled in his deep husky voice "Don't worry, Master send me to assist you on finding your prey"

She kept analyzing him without saying a word, he sighed " Look you can trust me and lower your gun. I'm your ally and not your enemy "

"Tell me who are you and who's your Master? And I learned that you can't trust others easily " she demanded still pointing the Bloody Rose at his face and the twin dragons dancing behind their creater ready to attack

The black haired lad smirked "I am Erelis, as for my master you shall meet him soon. I was send here to show you the location of the vampire you're looking for"

She put her gun in its place but kept the summoned beasts near her " Show me "

"I only take orders from my master but since he was the one who send me here, I guess it can't be helped" black wings appeared on his back and in a flash Mikan found herself carried in Erelis's arms and flying in the sky

"Hope you aren't scared of heights" he smiled

"Tch. Just shut up and bring me to that vampire"

He nodded " Whatever you want "

He took her to a dim and black alley and put her on the ground

"This is the place?" she asked, he nodded

"But nobody is here, it's forsaken" she snarled at him

"Iee, just listen carefully you're a half vampire after all " he said calmly

She closed her eyes and concentrated "I hear music coming from there. Is it some kind of club?"

" **_Erelis that's enough you must leave Mikan to take care of things on her own.I'm sure she'll handle it from here_**" a voice echoed in the lad's head

" **_Yes, my Lord_** " Erelis replied in his thoughts as well

"Why don't you go and find out yourself, my Master is calling me. We shall meet again" he said to her and summoned his wings again

"Wait you sure I'll find him here? "

"Him ? you sure it's just one? I wonder about that" he smirked and flew away

"Oi! " she shouted but he was gone "Shit! is he saying that it's more than one ?" she mumbled under her breath and made her way to where the music came from

The more Mikan gets closer the more it gets louder "Yapari! it is a pub," she read the neon sign " 'The Underground Pub'? Tch what a lame name. "

' _I can't get inside because he or they might exit the pub without me noticing_ ' she scanned her surroundings ' _I guess I'll have to wait_ ' she leaned on the wall and waited

"Arrg! it's Midnight now and still nothing happened" complained the brunette as she checked her watch

"I swear I'll rip your wings off next time I see you Erelis. Stupid me for believing him, " she balled her fists in anger "I have a vampire on the loose to hunt, Damn it " she was ready to leave and search somewhere else until she heard some voices and moans

"They're so delicious I want to eat them, right Taki?" a man's voice said

"Yeah man, their blood seems tasty, we're lucky we found them Rei" the other one 'Taki' licked his lips

Mikan felt disgusted but kept hiding in the shadows '_ It's them! he was right, and it's not just one '_

"Shit! I can't stop this desire for blood but who cares I'm the predator and they are the preys" Rei sneered as he lifted the woman's chin whose eyes were empty and under control

The two men's eyes turned blood-red

"We got you under our spell now" they said in an evil tone and laughed

"I'll take the brunette and you can have the black haired one Taki"

"What? wait I want the brunette let me have her" Taki whined

"Stop complaining you moron, I'm older than you so I get to decide" Rei smirked

"Yeah but it doesn't count"

Rei frowned "Oi don't make me loose my appetite for human blood and switch it to vampire blood " he threatened as his fangs grew longer "I'm a C class vampire, you're just an E class, so you have to know your place"

Taki gulped and nodded afraid that he might loose his Immortal life

Rei grinned in satisfaction " Well then it'll be rude to make those charming delicious ladies wait" again he took the brunette's chin in his fingers and licked her neck just as he was about to bite her, a bullet was fired from a not very long distance and hit the wall making it crack

"Why don't you try my blood? or is it not good enough for your standards?" Mikan's voice was filled with sarcasm and venom, her gun in hand

"Nani ? You, who the hell are you? How dare interrupt me" Rei demanded

"Yeah the same scenario 'who are you?' or 'you ruined my meal, appetite, and yada yada yada' and all that crap. Seriously why do you keep on asking ? it'll be the same ending" She smirked and approached them

The C class vampire growled at Mikan "You'll pay " he lunged at her, but something pulled his leg and threw him on the wall then tied his arms and legs

"What the?" the water dragon's head was near Mikan while his twin tails were pinning Rei to the wall

"You know for a C class you're very weak. _Viso gero_" and she shot him right in the heart. His body turned to dust but a small stone kept floating

She walked over to where the stone was and extended her palm and the small fragment went inside Mikan's body

"Ahh~ it's just a small piece, at this rate it will take me very long to finish them off" she turned to the frightened vampire and smiled devilishly at him "You're turn now"

"No please don't kill me, spare me" he pleaded

"Eh~ it's very weird for a leech to beg for its life. I get it! you just got turned so you can't control your powers" she mused, and snapped her fingers

The water dragon hit Taki with so much force, smashing him in the process " Ok let's make a deal, you answer some questions and I'll set you free"

He just nodded because that smash made his back hurt like hell, she smiled evilly

"Were you two responsible for the attacks?" he nodded

"How many girls did you leeches victimize ?"

"I don't remember" she pointed the gun and frowned "Do you want me to lose my patience?"

"NO! No..umm.. I guess nine or eight but Rei fed on most of them I only got a little amount of blood. He's a bully" Taki replied in a childish tone, Mikan sweat dropped

"Okkey...Tell me who turned you, " he shook his head "or else"

"Fine! it was a female vampire, last month near this pub"

"What's her name?"

"They call her Madame Rouge, because she wears everything red" he answered

"So it's here where you hang around most of time" she mused" Thanks for the infos Taki-kun" and the dragon released him

"Haha, you aren't going to kill me?" she nodded and turned around. He smirked

"Wrong move, my Dear" he was about to bite her but she turned right in time and fired the bullet, it hit his heart as well

"We had a deal" he muttered these words before he turned to ashes too

She blew on her gun "But you asked for it. " she checked on the unconscious young women

"They should be fine. My job here is done" she smiled and teleported to the Gakuen

Two dark figures were watching the whole thing while hiding their existence

"So that's her ? the damphir ?"

"Yes it's her daughter, she looks like Yuka a lot" a sweet voice that belongs to a women said

"Alsh-sama will be happy to hear those news. I mean it has been a very long time since he kept looking for that little damphir" a husky voice said

"He seriously can't kill her " the women protested, but was cut off " He killed his own daughter so he can also get rid of his own grand-daughter" the men's eyes darkened "Now that we know her face and smell, it will be easier to track her "

"But..." she sighed "let's go they are waiting for us" and with that, two pairs of huge bat wings appeared on their backs and they flew to an isolated place the closer they got the more towers of a huge mansion were shown

"Alsh-sama, Madame Rouge-sama and Lei-sama are here" a servant said while kneeling in front of an old but strict looking vampire sitting on a leather chair inside a huge office

"Let them in" he said in a cold tone

They entered and bowed

"Lei, Erika. My children, welcome back " Alsh was the leader of the last surviving vampire tribe he's the most strongest vampire and the father of Erika aka Madame Rouge and Lei and Mikan's mother Yuka

"Otto-sama, we have great news for you" Lei said with a smirk while Erika's face turned sad

"You may speak" Alsh commanded, taking a sip from the glass of blood in his hand

"We found Mikan Sakura, our niece and Otto-sama's grand-daughter" upon hearing this Alsh's eyes turned Blood red

"And where was she ?" he asked

"Alsh-sama calm down please. She...she... was hunting two vampires of our pack" Erika answered in a hushed voice

"What ? and you dare to ask me to stay calm" the glass in his hand cracked to pieces and his lips twitched up in a twisted smile

"Very well, I want you to send as much vampires as you can. It's either she finishes them or they'll kill her. Leave me alone now"

They bowed again " We understand Father" and exited the spacious modern office

He stood up from his seat, made the blood on his hand vanish with just a wave of the other and stared at the lights that came from Tokyo

"Now let's see how further you can go my little Mikan" he drank his newly filled glass again

* * *

**Owari for now **

_**Author's note: **_**Minna**_** I **_**used**** foreign language in this chapter BTW it's ****Lithuanian****, and in my fic it will be the ancient language of vampires n wizards-you'll see later- ^^ so here is the translation. Oh it's in Lithuanian  
**

_**"akmuo, kuri laiko tamsos rodyti Tures forma prieš mane galia" **_means _**"Stone that holds the power of darkness show me your true form before me "**_ I knw lame but ...=_="

_**"****sekite mane" **_means _**" Follow me" **_

_**"Tiesa nesu" **_means** _"True I am not "_**

_**"Viso gero" **_means _**"Goodbye"**  
_

_**" Masuta no negai wa?" **_means _**" What is Master's wish?" **_now that's japanese ^^

**A Tomoe are the drops in Sasuke Uchiha's tatto on his neck well that's the one Mikan has, she can use it to see what's or who's behind her just like byakugan, as for her eyes well she can control her vampire powers more so she can use them whenever she wants at day or night so yeah u get it now ^/^  
**

**Kirus is Mikan's familiar or helper she created it or him so he has the same seal as Mikan's but on his head that shows that Mikan owns him and he has the ability to fly really²² Fast and can detect a vampire's presence but only the vampires of higher ranks it'll come in next chapters so wait, **

**Erelis is like Kirus a familiar too but you'll find out who is his creator later and for now he'll stay an unidentified OC everything shall be revealed in the next chapters BTW **h t t p : / / f c 0 3 . d e v i a n t a r t . n e t / f s 1 6 / f / 2 0 0 7 / 2 1 4 / f / d / S a k u r a _ _ s _ M a g i c _ C ir c l e _ b y_ ya m a m o t o 1 1 4. j p g  
**T****he tatoo that Erelis has on his forehead **

**Me: I have a feeling that my new chapter is gonna b very bad, that this stupid chapter is very baddddddddd~~ Bohoooo**

**Mikan: There, there N-chan. Don't cry **

**Me: but Mikan I don't know how I should continue this story I just made it more complicated and ...I'm desperate **soooooooooobbbbbbbbbbb~~

**Nastume: (covering his ears) Oi make her stop.  
**

**Mikan: Hai hai don't worry N-chan. nee minna pls help the author by giving her some ideas she'll b glad and you'll save our ears too *smiling in a cute way***

**Natsume: *dazzled* Yeah you heard Ichigo do it and don't forget to review**

**Me: you guys are the best I love you*huggs Mikan n Nastu***

**Mikan: hehe Love you too N-chan **

**Natsume : I hate you **

**Me: *glaring * Shut your trap Baka Koneko **

**Natsume: *glaring back/a contest starting* whatever I'm not taking orders from you  
**

**Me: we'll see about that **

**Natsume: bring it on! n don't forget 2 reviewor I'll burn you to ashes.. Sore dja  
**


	8. Secret 8

**Chapter 8 ! hope you enjoy it **

**and I want to thank my good friend CorruptedSouls for always reviewing my story and the rest too so Thank you Livvy ^^ and Thank you Minna-san **

* * *

Dark Secret : Kanojo No HImitsu

**Himitsu 8**

* * *

1:00 am and Natsume wasn't able to sleep, he went to Mikan's room and knocked on her door but no one answered

"Ichigo you there?" still no answer "Does that girl sleep like a rock or what ?" he twisted the knob and it was open

"Oi, Ichigo you awake?" he shouted but was just greeted by silence.

Because they are both Special Stars, her room was the same as his so he had no hard time in knowing where her bedroom is but he found no one

"Just where is that little girl?" he sighed and went back to his room, grabbed his Ipod and jumped from the window

"Taking a walk might help me" it was a full moon and its rays made the path clear for Natsume. Minutes later he decided to rest on his Sakura tree

_'This is where I first met Ichigo and she was the first one who didn't go crazy over m_e _' _he thought as the soft breeze caressed his handsome face _'Damn! it has been only two days since she came to this school but she was able to get inside my skin and thoughts'_ he frowned

"Stop thinking about her" the raven fished his black Ipod from his pocket and settled it on random mode but he only put one ear plug, the other hanged on his chest. It was a habit

After half an hour, he sensed a presence coming near him. The unknown figure was taking steady slow strides and was hardly breathing

"Shit! not now, wait till I get back to my room you fucking thing" he heard a familiar voice curse between pants

Natsume's eyes widened as he recognized the voice _'Mikan' _he thought and jumped from the tree

Mikan's crystal blue orbs shrunk "Na...Natsume?" she shouted in pain, only making the Kuro Neko's panic rise to a higher level

"Mikan, are you hurt? what's the matter ?" he dashed to help her stand up but she pushed him away

"NO! don't touch me. Stay away from me" she snarled at him, shaking nonstop _'Please Natsume, stay away I don't want to hurt you'_

He felt as if he was stabbed by a dagger "What the hell are you saying little girl? look at you, you're a mess " he was fuming with anger and griped her arm "Let me help you Mikan" he said in a more soft tone

She looked up and glared at him, her crystal blue orbs shone in the dark

"Y...Your eyes! Mikan what happened to you ?" she covered her nose with her hand because his smell was tempting and summoned wind blades to push Natsume away but her vampire side wasn't allowing that, it wanted to eat.

The wind blades only made him back a couple of steps with a small cut on the lad's right cheek and his lower lip, crimson blood oozed out. She lowered her head to fight the tears that threatened to come out and made a run to her room

_'I don't want to hurt you Baka Neko. I don't want to become one of them. Please don't follow me'_

"Baka Neko! I told you don't come near me " she cried but Natsume wasn't the kind of guy to do what he was told

He followed Mikan, fliped over her and landed in front of her. He gripped her arm hard

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I get answers. Tell me what is going on ? and why are your eyes blue? last time I checked they were brown" his voice was mixed with anger and sadness and concern; angry because she pushed him away, sad because he didn't stand watching her in that state, concerned because he cared for her and maybe even more than he actually thought

Mikan chuckled darkly and locked her eyes with his "You want answers. You'll get them" Natsume felt as if he was hypnotized by her crystal blue irises

She grabbed his collar and used her power to corner him, his back was pressed against a tree while she had a firm hold on his neck

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" he mumbled astonished _'Is she ou of her mind? This is not Mikan'_

She licked his cheek and he felt electricity run through his spine. He shivered as her hot breath tickled his ear. With the smirk never leaving her face, the damphir pulled back

"Your blood is delectable. It makes me yearn for more" she whispered and kissed his lips

Natsume's mind wasn't working anymore, he gave up and closed his eyes _'I don't understand anything anymore' _he thought

Seconds later Mikan pulled back and licked her lips while giggling "I got you under my spell" she said in a cute voice, just exactly what those two vampires that she killed before said

"You...What the hell is wrong with you? drop the act Mikan, that's not funny" he was still dazed, she stroked his cheek where the wound was completely healed

"Don't worry Natsu-kun, daijoubu desu. I just want your sweet blood" she nuzzled his neck and Natsume felt heat creep up his entire body

"My...my blood?" she licked his neck "What are you talking about? cut the crap Mikan! you're not a freaking vampire"

"Oh yes I am" she smiled sadly at him and showed him her sharp silver fangs, her eyes now were different. The right eye was crystal blue the left one was chocolate brown

Drops of tears cascaded down from the left one "I'm sorry Natsume. I don't want to hurt you but I can't hold it anymore" as she was about to plant her fangs in his neck a Baka! sound was heard and Mikan was blasted a couple of meters away from the shocked lad

"Oi Taru, what the hell ? I was about to eat right now" Mikan's orbs were blue again and she stood up lazily

"You, shut up right now or I'll blast you again till you're unconscious"Hotaru spat at her and threw her a bottle filled with red liquid "And drink those tablets. Now!"

"Fine but still you ruined my fun"Mikan caught the object with ease and gulped it down

"Now I'll leave and I'm counting on you to explain everything" she winked then she lost conscious

Hotaru sighed and massaged her head" I hate Mikan's other side, every time she comes out she causes chaos" she walked over to where the young damphir's body lay motionless and lifted her up

"Oi, Hyuuga. Meet me at Mikan's room now, I'll be waiting" she rode on the her scooter and flew away

Silence surrounded Natsume who fell down on his knees panting "Right now...what the hell happened?" he raked his messy hair "What kind of creature is Mikan exactly?"

He touched his lips _'I...she...kissed...me. And it felt good' _

Hotaru entered Mikan's room and lay her gently on the bed, she took off Mikan's bandana and brushed the stands of hair that fell on the girl's face

"Mikan, just what did you get yourself into?" she sighed and sat down near the sleeping brunette

* * *

An owl and an eagle came flying near a triple star window and they knocked on the glass with their mouths. The guy who was sleeping soundly on his bed, got up and went to check on his little friends while rubbing his eyes

"Eh? what's wrong with you two it's 1:30 in the morning" he mumbled as he opened his window to let his animal friends in

The eagle began to scream and the owl hooted, flapping their wings in a state of panic as they ranted what they witnessed near_a Sakura tree_

"You sure about what you saw?" they screamed and hooted again in approval

"Um... ok you can go now. Go back to your homes and I'll take care of everything tomorrow" he patted their heads and they flew away to where they came from

The blond haired guy, sat on the chair near the desk and his pet hopped on his lap. It gave his owner a questioning look, he patted his pet on the head

"What should I do ? they said that they saw Mikan and she tried to drink Natsume's blood. Mikan is a vampire, and Hotaru knows about it"

The rabbit squeaked and the lad shook his head " I'm not sure either but I'll talk to Hotaru. I mean we can't have a relationship based on lies" he smiled softly but it was a sad one "To tell the truth Usagi I'm confused" he stood up and went to bed

"Come on, let's sleep and I'll think of a solution later" but even if he said those words he knew he wouldn't catch a wink tonight. And neither will a certain inventor for she owes a lot of explanations to a specific Kuro Neko who nearly got victimized by a sleeping beautiful brunette

* * *

"It seems as if we have to join them very soon or things might get out of control. What do you think?" a dark blue haired man asked the lad that stood beside him

White orbs looked at the man "I guess we going to take her with us?"he wondered pointing to the little girl that was sleeping on the previous man's lap who chuckled lightly and caressed her blond hair

"Of course she'll be a very suitable Imouto for my beautiful daughter and her charming best friend. Plus this girl's power are very strong, she'll be very helpful"

The young lad scoffed "That _girl _is very rude. She almost killed me and even after I helped her, she didn't say a simple thank you"

"Mikan is a nice girl, and you'll have plenty of time to get to know her" The older guy smiled

"Yeah whatever. Then I'll be taking a walk outside for a while. Is that fine with you, My Master?"

"Of course, just don't take too long, you did your best in helping Mikan-chan and you have to rest"

"Yes, My Master" a pair of huge black wings appeared on the white eyed male's back "Then I shall go now, sore ja" he bowed and flew away

"Otto-san" the little woke up and rubbed her eyes cutely

"Yes?"

"When are we going to see Onne-chan?" she asked

"Very soon Chibi just be patient" he kissed her forehead "Come on let's tuck in your bed ok ?" he lifted her in his arms

"Hai~ Otto-san" she yawned and slept on his shoulder, causing him to laugh softly

"I wonder what book should I read tomorrow?" he asked himself the smile never leaving his features

* * *

Owari for now

Me: Tehehe that was chapter 8 of Dark Scret: Kanojo no Himitsu

Mikan: N-chan things will turn out to be fine between me and Natsume right ?

Me: Of course I'm the author and things will go just like I want

Mikan : I'm just glad that Natsume won't hate me for the rest of the story

Me: Ohohoho~~ I see (Smiking)

Mikan: (feeling suspicious) Oookkk I don't like that smile

Me: Eh? What are you saying Mikan-chan. Ahahahahah

Mikan: and that chan either anyways Review pls if you want and add this story to your favorite or stort alert^^

Me: pretty please oh and if you don't understand some japanese words in this chapter you can P-m me ^^ Bye bye till chapter 9


	9. Secrte 9

**Minna-san sorry for the late update it's just I was so bsy with school and I'm glad I was able to write this chapter and escape for a while the real world. Seriously I feel like I'm going to murder someone I feel like a chained wolf :( anyways I hope you enjoy this chapy and pls read my other stories :D They r fun or that's what I think :D Lolz **

* * *

Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu

**Himitsu 9**

* * *

_'Where the hell is he?' _Hotaru though and glared at the door. She changed Mikan's clothes into a large over-sized white blouse that reached mid-tight and kept waiting for the Kuro Neko

Then someone knocked "It's about time" she stood up and went to open the door.

"Where is she?" the raven lad entered and Hotaru closed the door behind him

"Sleeping in her room" he went to Mikan's room followed by Hotaru and stood next to the sleeping brunette

"Imai. Explain" he said

"There's nothing to explain, you saw everything. So do the maths" Natsume glared at her and she did the same. She sighed

"Just one thing Hyuuga, " her voice was soft and low "don't tell anyone"

_'Imai doesn't usually act like this' _his crimson eyes stared at Mikan _'Ichigo must mean a lot to her '_

"I wasn't planning to and even if I did, no one would believe me" he leaned on the window and watched the full moon "but I have one condition, you have to tell me everything and hide no secrets from me. No matter what" Hotaru nodded. She let out a small smile

"When the Baka wakes up she'll tell you her story and you can go to your room Hyuuga. I'll stay with her" she sat near the sleeping damphir

_'Thank you Hyuuga' _

"No you go back Imai. I'll stay" he stopped her before she could say a word

"Imai, I do missions for the Gakuen so I had a special training. Meaning I can tell if you are tired or not and even you have a seed of humanity in you, right? So go back to your room" she smirked at him while he showed a poker face

He was right, her eyes were barely open and were red from the lack of sleep. Hotaru was working all day on a new invention of hers and when she saw on her screen that Mikan was attacking Natsume, she immediately went to them. Hoping that Mikan's vampire side didn't yet do anything to the fire caster

"Fine, I'll leave her to you but if you try to make a move on her" she turned around and glared at him "I'll make sure you pay hard"

"Hn" and she left them alone. Natsume occupied Hotaru's previous spot near Mikan on the bed

"How troublesome" he mused and chuckled "you came here two days ago and you were able to crawl under my skin and you nearly drank my blood tonight" he took her hand and began to rub circles on her palm "Just what are you doing to me little girl? Destiny sure is sarcastic" he kissed her hand then her forehead "Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow" he was about to stand up but suddenly Mikan reached her hand and grabbed on his shirt unconsciously

"Ne-gi" she mutered, let go of him and turned to her side while hugging the pillow

_'Who the hell is this Negi?' _Natsume kept wondering the whole night. And he only slept- on the floor next to Mikan- when the dawn came

Mikan woke up early because it was still a little bit dark. She yawned and stretched her arms as she rose. The covers slid down and she looked down at her outfit

"Eh? I don't remember wearing this thing yesterday," she ruffled her hair "if I remember... I had my first hunt and after that I..." she closed her eyes and tried to recall the happenings of yesterday "I... forgot" she yawned again "I get the feeling that I did something not so good but... Oh well!" she shrugged and went down

But soon as she took the first step. Her foot landed on something soft and warm and that something groaned

"What the ?" she backed and fell on her bed

"Uruse, you're so loud" came a lazy husky voice

"Natsume? what the hell are you doing here?" she glared at the lad who stood up and sat cross legged while rubbing his eyes

"Ohayo Ichigo! you seem energetic as ever" he said calmly, Natsume looked at Mikan and smirked "Nice Pjs! trying to seduce me?" it took Mikan a while to register what he said. She looked down and found out that the top two buttons were undone and since it was over-sized, it showed a little bit of cleavage. And the blouse reached to her tights

A vein popped on her temple and she balled her fists. She grabbed her sheets and threw them at his face

"Tell me what are you doing here?" she crossed her arms over her chest while he struggled to get out from the fluffy material

"What! don't tell me you forgot?" Natsume smirked

"Forgot what?" she was confused

"It was you. You took all of my firsts and I was so vulnerable that I couldn't do anything against you because you had me under some kind of spell " her eyebrows were twitching at every word he said "You monster!" he added with his poker and bored face in chibi mode

"Oi, you're acting as if I was some kind of molester and you as the innocent maiden who got assaulted" she crackled her knuckles and he raised his hands in defeat

"Ok, ok... What trully happened is.." he stood up slowly and approached her

"Is ..?" he came near to her and pinned her to the bed. Natsume leaned forward so that their noses were nearly touching each other

"What do you think you're doing?" he smirked

"Helping you remember yesterday and what you did to me... Don't kill me, ok?" he kissed her cheek

"_Your blood is so delectable it makes me yearn for more_" Natsume said the exact words she told him the night before and her heart hammered inside her chest

He nuzzled her neck "_It's ok I just want your sweet blood_" he kissed her lips. Natsume closed his eyes, enjoying the moment while the brunette was unable to move due to shock, he pulled back and breathed on her ear. Sending shivers to her spine

"_I got you under my spell_"

Memories of her and Natsume and Hotaru with the Baka Gun came back to her mind. Mikan recalled everything from the night before _'I became one of them'_

He stared at her blank face. Her brown pools were void of any emotion "Remember now?"

She gulped and nodded "I'm sorry Natsume" she bit her lip "I'm really sorry" and she broke into silent sobs. Natsume got down from on top of her and faced the crying girl

Suddenly, he lunged and tried to punch her with his fist but Mikan blocked his attack. He grabbed her hand then threw her on the wall. Mikan flipped and landed on her feet, and was greeted by another attack from Natsume that she blocked again (A/N: that's not the right way to comfort a lady Koneko-chan :)

"You don't look cute when you cry. Not that you're cute in the first place"

She looked at him and tried to glare but failed. Natsume felt himself blush as he stared at her messed hair and teary eyes and flushed face. Her cheeks were pink and she whipped away some of the salty liquid using her sleeve

He couldn't resist the urge and hugged her, letting his fingers sink in her silky hair "Stop crying" he stroked her hair

"But if Hotaru wasn't there who knew what I would've done to you' she sniffed "I could've lost control and killed you Natsume "

"But you didn't and I'm fine" he let go of her and turned to leave " Get dressed, we're going for a walk outside" he casted one last glance at her then closed the door behind him

Mikan touched her heart. It was beating fast and she put a finger on her lips that were just kissed by Natsume

"Iee he just helped me remember. A kiss doesn't mean anything" she mumbled and opened her closet

Natsume sat on the couch with the lip lock they shared still playing in his mind _' I can't seriously like her. I just met her two days ago ' _

He stood up as he heard a soft click, went to the door "Let's go" and urged Mikan to follow him

They walked in silence at first. The fresh air welcomed them as they stepped outside and Mikan hugged herself, seeking warmth

The two alices reached the Sakura tree where they first met and sat under it

"So tell me what's up with you." he said

Mikan looked at him and smiled "What happened is that I was born as a damphir. Meaning I'm half human and vampire"

"Hn. And your story is?"

" My story huh?" she closed her eyes for a while "Mom was a pure blood vampire. Dad was an Alice. The way how they met was very funny. I'll start with them first ok?"

**_Izumi Sakura was strolling around the nearly forsaken streets of Tokyo at night. He just graduated from Gakuen Alice and was free from their clutch. _**

**_He heard some panting from behind _**

**_"Who's there?" Izumi asked but no one answered "Could it be my imagination?" he shrugged and continued to walk_**

**_Suddenly a petite figure came out of no where and showed up in front of him. Her gown floated with every move she made and her long hair swayed with every step she took as she neared the young man who was still unable to speak or do anything from the surprise  
_**

**_The girl's eyes turned blood red and shone in the darkness as she extended her arm. She mumbled a few words and Izumi found himself himself clipped to a wall by an unseen force"Na..ni?" _**

**_"You! I shall take your blood so I hope you don't mind" in a flash she was in front of him again "But then you can't say no to me" she smirked, showing her silver fangs _**

**_"Oh! You ...are a vampire!" the young girl's eyes showed sadness for a second. She clicked her tongue and rested her hands on her hips _**

**_"Yeah I am a vampire and I'm going to drink your blood so..." she paused and blinked "Wait? shouldn't you be afraid right now?" she asked _**

**_"Are you kidding me? it's so cool that I finally met a real vampire. I thought you were just a myth but it turns out to be true" he chirped " Ah~ I have a lot of questions to ask you. Night life must be great neh?" she sweat dropped at hid weirdness _**

**_"NO! No you shouldn't act like this. I am about to drink your blood and you act like nothing bad will happen to you" he smiled at her _**

**_"But you won't do anything to me" she gasped but managed a small smile _**

**_"Oh really ?" he nodded like a child "And what makes you think so, hum?" _**

**_"I just know. I'm Izumi by the way and you?" _**

**_"I...I'm Yuka...but you won't remember me after today" she put her hand on his nape and pushed his head to one side giving her access to his neck _**

**_"No I won't forget you and you will not drink my blood" she growled at him _**

**_"Shut up! I must do it or else why do I exist in this world? Vampires are made to feed on humans" she neared her mouth and was ready to bite but for some odd reasons. A drop of tear rolled down from her eyes and she couldn't finish what she started _**

**_Yuka let go of Izumi and backed away from him. She lost control over her powers and thus Izumi was freed from her control_**

**_"Told you so" he smiled at her and then a chibi Izumi went near Yuka and started poking her shoulder _**

**_"Uwah Sugoi! A vampire. A real vampire" he took some of her hair that reached till her waist and examined it _**

**_"Your hair feels like silk" _**

**_"Oi what are you doing?" he poked her exposed arms _**

**_"Your skin is smooth" she tried to keep up with him but he kept on leaping from one place to another. Touching her dress or hair or poking her in the stomach or pulling on her cheeks and giving comments about how human like she looked _**

**_"I wonder if your underwear is like that of the women from this time or do you still wear those from the Victorian age?" he lifted the bottom of her dress but Yuka stopped him before he could peek at her _**

**_"You are a huge pervert" she glared at him and if possible Izumi shrunk even more _**

**_"I was just curious" he gulped in fear _**

**_"You know the saying Curiosity killed the cat? well I guess we have to say bye bye to little kitty don't you think ?" he shivered at the venomous tone of her voice, still in chibi mode _**

**_"No Kitty is fine. Kitty doesn't want to leave" he laughed let out a huge sigh _**

**_"I've had enough. I'm leaving" she turned around but Izumi's hand stopped her _**

**_"Hey! you can't leave I still have a lot of questions to ask you" he said. She glared at his hand then at its owner _**

**_"I don't care about you. Just be grateful that I didn't eat you" _**

**_"Aw I know I'm good looking you don't have to tell me" Yuka found herself blushing but she masked it with her bangs. Light wind waves began to surround her and huge pair of bat wings appeared on her back _**

**_"Oh so cool" she flapped them and flew away without looking back at Izumi who tried to stop her  
_**

**_"What's wrong with that human? He's not normal" she mumbled under her breath _**

**_"I know I'm not normal. Thanks for the compliment" she looked above and found him flying with his hands in his pockets. Yuka made a sudden halt _**

**_"You...But...You...Fly...How?" he burst in laughter _**

**_"Calm down Yuka-chi" he showed her his carefree smile "I can fly too. I'm a weird guy right? Ahaha" he laughed as he circled her _**

**_"Stop it! leave me alone" she changed her route but he blocked her way_**

**_"Move!" he crossed his hands behind his head and smirked at her _**

**_"No" _**

**_"I said move. Damn it!" _**

**_"NO!" he shook his head _**

**_"Then I'll make you" she tried to deceive him but he was too smart for his own good and kept noticing every move she made and thus he stopped her _**

**_After a few or maybe a lot of failure attempts. Yuka finally gave up, much to Izumi's delight _**

**_"Ok...you win...What the hell do you want from me?" she asked between pants. Izumi turned to chibi mode _**

**_"Oh I want to know everything about the life of a vampire please please please" he pleaded with puppy eyes _**

**_She sighed and nodded " But I won't be able to tell you anything right now" he was abot to complain, so she stopped him "Dawn is nearing you idiot and I have to go back" _**

**_"Will I see you again?" he asked softly _**

**_Yuka blushed again and hid it by turning her back to him "Meet me here tomorrow after dusk and I'll tell you whatever you want" she gasped when she felt arms around her neck _**

**_"Thank you! Thank you! Yuka-chi. I'll definitely be here tomorrow" he hugged her like a teddy bear and kept rubbing his cheek on hers _**

**_"Oi let go of me" she pushed him away using a magnetic field and flew away_**

"And that was how they met" Mikan finished the story that her parents used to tell her when she was young about their first meeting

"Wow never knew your dad was childish Ichigo. No wonder you got it from him"

"I'm not childish" she pouted cutely and punched his shoulder lightly

"Anyways those were the quiet days before the storm" he looked at her with concerned eyes " Before my parents were killed by my grandfather Alsh" her eyes darkened at the mention of his name

* * *

**So this was chapter 9 I hope you liked it and I wonder if you dislike this stupid story ? Oh well please continue to suport this Baka fiction of mine I'd appreciate it a lot :D and djaa neeh till the next chapy which I dunno when I'll post it might take a long time like this seeing as I'm a business woman hohoho xD NOt! **

**"_A Wolf Till The End of my Days" _**

**_#Wolf's Black Kokoro# (I love to write this quote xD)  
_**


	10. Secret 10

**Hellooo Minna-san I'm back with chapy 10 hope you like it and pls pls pls I promise that I have lots of exciting ideas I just need time :p School sucks n I have lots of tests T^T wish me luck :D. Oh n I'm currently thinking of two/ three fanfictions ^^ I think I start writing them when I have time maybe during a holiday ? That would b fun n hope you liked this chapy n you will like my future fictions :D xD**

* * *

Dark Secret: Her Secret

**Himitsu 10  
**

* * *

"Alsh didn't like the idea of his kind socializing with humans. He got furious when he knew about mom and dad seeing each other and send his minions to kill my dad. But with mom's help and dad's Alices, they were able to stay alive all those years and mom got banned from the clan because she sided a human"

Mikan sighed "I was told that after I was born, Alsh became much more determinate to destroy us and especially me. According to him and his tribe, my existence is and will always be a taboo" she wrapped her arms around her knees

"Humans are the source of nutrition for vampires, right?" Natsume said and she nodded

"Yes that's right" she replied "When I was still a toddler, my parents sealed my vampire side so that I would be a normal human girl but the more I grew older the more it got out of control"

**_"Mikan!" Izumi exclaimed while his wife Yuka covered her mouth with her hands due to shock _**

**_"Ma...mama, papa! I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Mikan hiccuped. She couldn't comprehend . One minute she was happily chasing after the stubborn cat that didn't want to let her touch him and after he scratched her, he was blasted a couple meters away and was slammed to a tree in their garden _**

**_The sight was witnessed by Izumi and Yuka and that made them worried, a lot _**

**_"It's ok, just tell mama and papa what happened" Yuka smiled gently but she was trembling and her arms were shaking _**

**_"Yeah mama is right. Tell us what's the matter Mikan?" Izumi smiled cheerfully and walked over to his daughter. Under that happy face lay a worried and concerned one _**

**_"Mikan wanted to play with Neko-san but Neko-san kept on running away and..." she sniffed. Izumi and Yuka crouched so that they were on eye level with their daughter "And?" _**

**_"And when Mikan tried to hug him, he scratched me. Mikan was hurt" she hiccuped again "Mikan didn't mean to hurt Neko-san" her sniffs turned to loud sobs "Mikan just wanted to play with Neko-san" _**

**_"Calm down Mikan" her father said with a gentle tone and took her hands in his "Itayo Itayo Tondeke (Pain Pain fly away)" white light emitted from his hands and the scratch was healed "Oh look! the injury is gone. It flew away" _**

**_Mikan stared in awe at her hand "Uwa! papa is awesome. But what about Neko-san? why is he still sleeping? Is he hurt?" she asked innocently with a pout_**

**_"Don't worry, Neko-san likes to sleep at that place and maybe he was just in a bad mood" Yuka smiled and carried Mikan in her arms "Let's go and read some books Mikan ok?" Mikan smiled and nodded her head _**

**_"Papa join us" the yound brunette threw her arms in the air. Expressing her excitement _**

**_"Hai hai I'll join you later neh?" before leaving, Yuka gave her husband a meaning full glance. Izumi nodded in reply _**

**_He waited till they left and walked calmly towards the body of the cat _**

**_"She killed the cat without knowing it" he sighed and used his Earth Alice to bury the lifeless small body under the ground "Her powers are stronger than we thought. It might cause her lots of trouble" he shook his head and returned to the mansion _**

"My parents didn't say anything about that incident. They tried their best to teach me how to control my temper in an indirect way. Until one day I learned about my powers and who I was and if they didn't save me I could be dead by now"

**_"Yuka where is Mikan?" Izumi asked _**

**_"She said she's going to play hide and seek with Usagi her stuffed animal toy" she replied "Even though it's nearly evening"_**

**_"I see, good thing I had the Alice that gives inanimated objects life because Mikan needs to have a play mate" he smiled but then it turned to a serious expression "We need to discus what happened two weeks ago right?" _**

**_Yuka nodded "I know, we have to do something about it or else who knows what might happen?" Izumi walked past Yuka and indicated her to follow him to his office _**

**_"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan where are you?" a walking black rabbit kept on shouting in the mansion_**

**_"If Mikan hides in papa's office, then Usa-kun won't find me and Mikan win!" the five year old Mikan said to herself and hid in the huge book closet that was in front of the desk, she pulled the doors behind her but left only a small crack to see if Usagi was following her or not _**

**_Then she heard the office's door open and she stiffed her laugh thinking it was Usagi but instead of Usagi's cries she heard footsteps and from the small crack she could see Izumi sitting across from Yuka on the couches _**

**_"Izumi, what do you think of what occured that day at the garden?" Yuka asked _**

**_"I don't know, I'm afraid that her vampire powers are much more powerful than we thought" _**

**_"That's true and since Mikan inherited Nullification and Steal Alice from you... things might get even more complicated" she said and bit her lower lips _**

**_"Yuka calm down sweatheart" he stood up and sat next to her_**

**_"Was it a mistake to give birth to Mikan? Was it a mistake to fall in love with you?" she sobbed on his shoulder "I know that I don't regret anything but I don't want to end up losing any of you" _**

**_"No it's fate! It can't be helped that we fell for each other even though we are different" he held her hands "And it can't be helped that Mikan was born as half human and half vampire. Her vampire powers are strong but with her Alices it makes much more stronger and we both know that if Mikan doesn't start to control them right now it might be hard to her to keep her self control" _**

**_"But she's only five. We can't force her to train like that Izumi" _**

**_"I know, I..." and they stopped talking as they heard a creaking sound _**

**_They were beyond shocked when they saw Mikan come out of the closet with tear stained face _**

**_"Mikan is a vampire? Mikan is not human? what is Mikan?" she shouted and balled her small hands into fists _**

**_"Mikan please calm down" Yuka stood up. The brunette's little body started to tremble and she closed her eyes _**

**_"Mou! I hate mama and papa!"her irises turned blue then brown and the color kept on switching "I don't want to see you anymore" and suddenly her body began to become transparent _**

**_"No! Mikan wait" Yuka and Izumi tried to get a hold of her but she disappeared before they could reach her _**

**_"No! No! No" Yuka held her head between her hands and cried _**

**_"We have to find her. The sun already has set and she might be in danger" Izumi said and helped Yuka steady herself _**

**_Yuka stopped crying when she heard what Izumi said and the first thought that came to her mind was their enemy. With a determined face she wiped her tears and raised her head showing her red irises _**

**_"Izumi find her" she said as she headed to the balcony and stood on the balustrade. Her usual wings appeared on her back "I'll take this way and you take the opposite direction. If you find Mikan before me, send me a notice and I'll do the same ok?" he nodded with a smirk and jumped next to her _**

**_He kissed his wife and smiled then he used his Wind Alice and flew to the left as Yuka took the other way. Two hours passed and they looked for her everywhere _**

**_"Yuka, anything new?" Izumi send a message to his wife using his Telepathy Alice _**

**_"Not yet but I feel her presence somewhere near this area" she replied _**

**_"OK then wait for me I'll come and join you" _**

**_"Sure" Yuka said as she kept on flying around. Soon, Izumi joined her and together they searched for Mikan _**

**_After Mikan gained her conscious she found herself in a dark place _**

**_She sat up and looked around her "I...it's dark" she hugged herself "Mikan is scared. Mama, papa" tears cascaded from her face "Mikan is sorry"_**

**_"Oh what do we have here?" a husky voice said as he looked at Mikan's small body that was curled into a ball_**

**_Upon hearing the voice, her head shot up"Oh my! my aren't you very young to be wandering alone?" a woman's voice said. The woman smirked and licked her lips _**

**_"She looks so cute and yummy" another guy said as he licked his hands _**

**_"Akito stop licking your hands it's disgusting" a second girl came from behind Akito and smacked him on his head "You're in your human form" _**

**_"Mou~ Akita I like to lick my paws...or hands in this case" _**

**_"You're hopeless" she sighed and focused her attention on the trembling Mikan "Waa~ she's very cute. And delicious too" _**

**_All of them smirked and approached the terrified brunette. But then strong wind blades and magnetic fields stopped them and blew them away _**

**_"Nani?" a woman with blood red eyes and huge bat wings followed by a man descended from the sky _**

**_"Leave our daughter alone" Yuka growled at them. Mikan's attackers backed away from fear as they recognized Yuka , the pure blood vampires heiress _**

**_"You are Barbarois right?" Izumi asked and stood up next to Yuka shielding Mikan from their view "You serve the vampire tribes. So you have no right to harm Mikan" _**

**_The Barbarois smirked and Akito spoke "Hn. Yuka is no longer from the Vampire tribe, we got orders to kill her and her family" he looked towards Mikan "I guess it's our lucky night, we found the damphir" _**

**_"Yep, we have a delicious human, and the famous little damphir and the traitor ex-pure blood vampire. Alsh-sama will definitely reward us" _**

**_"Enough talking and lets get to work" Sai glared at them and took a fighting position _**

**_Akito changed to a huge puma while his twin sister Akita did the same. Sai's finger nails grew much more longer that they become sharp as a sword. Huge snakes came out from under Kairi's sleeves _**

**_They lunged ready to attack, all of them at once. Izumi and Yuka held their calm facade and didn't move from their place _**

**_"What? aren't you going to fight us?" Kairi mocked and increased her speed. But she was greeted by protective barrier _**

**_"Izumi please keep it up" he nodded and concentrated more. Yuka flew high in the sky and bit on her hand. Her blood flooded but instead of falling on the ground it surrounded her like a snake. She was controlling it _**

**_She was using it as a whip because that was her speciality. Yuka hit Kairi who was very slow and it penetrated her forehead then her heart making her die in the spot _**

**_Then she shifted it to Akito and Akita. Yuka had a hard time with them, they were fast and leaped from one place to another but she ended up slamming them against each other. Their bodies lay on the ground _**

**_And last was Sei. Yuka summoned her sword and lunged down at him but he blocked her attack and somehow he teleported and was behind Mikan_**

**_The Barbarois lifted his sharp nails, ready to bury them in Mikan's petite body but he was blocked by Izumi _**

**_"Hands off my daughter!" and Izumi fought with Sei while Yuka was busy with Akito in his puma form who regained his conscious back_**

**_Mikan witnessed all of this. The blows that were given from each side, her parents who were fighting bravely for her sake. Little Mikan burried her face in her hands and let out a loud sob. Blue light emitted from her and it surrounded their area _**

**_"What is this?" Akito groaned. He felt as if his ears were going to bleed from the sound he was hearing. His head was throbbing. The same thing happened to Sei _**

**_"Nani?" Yuka clutched her head too. Izumi stared at his wife and at his daughter who was glowing then at the enemy, he saw them all clutching their heads and moaning in pain 'Could it be that Mikan is the cause of this?' he could hear the noise too but it didn't affect him _**

**_The alice user went towards his daughter and hugged her " Shush don't cry Mi-chan please" he rocked her back and forth and she calmed down. The light along with the noisy sound disappeared, all the Barbarois and the vampire dropped to the ground_**

**_Yuka was kneeling and was panting hard while the others lost conscious "Mi...ka..n" _**

**_"Mama/Yuka!" they went towards her . Mikan hugged her mother and started to cry "Gomen Mama, papa" _**

**_"Mikan was a bad child...Mikan loves mama and papa so much...Mikan won't get mad at you" they smiled. Izumis held both of Yuka and Mikan in his arms then teleported back home_**

Mikan and Natsume left the Sakura tree hours ago and strolled around the north forest. Letting their feet carry them to no where

"Tell me what happened next?" he asked as she giggled. Natsume climbed a huge tree trunk that was blocking their way and offered his hand to Mikan who accepted it. He hoisted her up

Her smile was immediately erased from her face and was replaced by a sad expression "A year after, Alsh was able to detect our location and send his servants to kill us...well...at least me" she balled her hands

"But somehow I survived and instead of me...they took my parents' lives away" she glared at the trees in front of them. Natsume looked at her and kept on listening, he could understand her feelings a little bit

"I swear that I will not let a single leech be alive...I...I wish it was me and not mama and papa" her tone softened at her last sentence. Mikan gasped when she felt a warm hand touch her cold one

"I understand how you feel, Ichigo"

She stared at the owner and at their clasped hands then at the raven haired lad beside her. Trying to fight the blush, Natsume looked at the sight before his eyes "Calm down, and don't get too obsessed to get your revenge or you'll get nothing in the end" he said calmly

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you keep on thinking about nothing but revenge then you'll get yourself killed because you won't be able to think straight" she closed her eyes and thought about Natsume's words for a while. He got a point

"Hate to say it but you're right" she pouted cutely and he smirked in reply.

"Hn...So tell me about the other you from yesterday" she winced as Mikan recalled some flash backs

"Again I'm sorry about that Natsume" without knowing it, Mikan squeezed his hand and sighed "Well that was my vampire side. Her name is Eva, she was born after okaa-san and otto-san sealed my powers when I was little. Eva said that she was in a deep slumber but she woke up the day I saw Okka-san and otto-san fight with those Barbarois"

"She would come out when I'm in need for blood or when I see a huge amount of blood getting shed before me. And yesterday it happened that I needed it "

"Do...Do you drink other people's blood?" he asked out of the blue. Her brown orbs reflected hurt, for some reason she was hurt by his question. Natsume noticed her sadness and slapped himself mentally for letting something like this slip out of his mouth '_Me and my big mouth! Why the hell must I be the cat that was killed by curiosity?' _

"S..Sorry..." she looked up at him in shock. Was she hearing right? he was actually apologizing? "...Sorry that I asked you a weird question, just drop it off"

Mikan still amazed by what had just occurred, shook her head "No it's fine. And it's the first time I lost control over myself...I don't drink people's blood Natsume but I have these tablets that replace it for me"

"What kind of tablets?" he wondered

"Blood tablets..." she replied "..someone I know made them for me and for my mama. They satisfy my craving for human blood and mama used to take them too"

"Blood huh?" he mused softly "Ne! how did it taste like?" he asked. Mikan looked at him with confusion

"What are you talking about?" he stared down at her

"My blood Ichigo, how did it taste like?" he repeated the question

"That's nonsense Natsume!" she blushed even though she just had a faint taste of his blood, it was sweet. Mikan decided to change the subject "Anyway we didn't get the time to have our breakfast. Let's go" she smiled at him. Natsume nodded

He entwined his fingers with hers and they went back to Mikan's room. Eventually, Natsume hesitantly let go of Mikan as they entered her dorm room. Mikan was oblivious

"I'll cook something for us" she said with a smile. But Natsume walked past her and poked her forehead "Nope, I'll do it. You're still tired from yesterday"

The brunette smirked, he frowned and shoved her away "Don't look at me like that, I don't like cafeteria's food a lot. So I learned to cook for myself"

"Whatever you say Baka Neko, just make sure you don't poison me" he smacked her on the back of her head

"Idiot, I'll make that my goal" he stuck his tongue out and went to the mini-kitchen

"So what are you going to cook?" she asked and sat on top of the table as she watched him take all the ingredients

"Rice, tamagoyaki, pancakes and bacon?" she nodded

"And orange juice?" she beamed at him. The raven lad sighed but smiled nonetheless "And orange juice"

"You can go and wait for me till I am done" he said

"No way! I'm staying" she smirked "Watching you cook is something unusual" he kept on looking through the drawers

"Where do you keep your utensils?"

"On your left" he took out what he needed. After a while, he was done and Mikan helped him set up the table

Feeling her mouth water at the delicious smell. The brunette took the first bite and let out a small moan of delight "This...is so delicious" Natsume blushed and busied himself with stuffing food in his mouth

She leaned over and patted his back none too gently "Natsume, you are the best. Even I can't cook like this." he nearly chocked and send a glare at the smiling brunette in front of him

"Are you trying to kill me Ichigo?"

"Nope, if I wanted I'd try to find the most cruel way to" Natsume was tired so he decided to pass and not start their usual quarrels. The two Alices ate in silence

"Natsume, " Mikan started hesitently, he raised his head and stared at her "Before, when I told you about my parents...You said that you understood what I felt. What did you mean?"

He sighed and rested his head on his hand "You said you watched as your parents died right?"she nodded dully as the memory of her parent's dead bodies fall on the ground came back to her mind. She shuddered lightly

"Me, too. I watched as my family got killed in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it" he toyed with his food. It was Mikan's turn to listen to his story

"The AAO killed them because my parents refused to join them. They hid me somewhere safe in our house but I could see and hear everything" he clenched his hands "Every word they said...the AAO agents even took it as a game to see who could reach my parents first and take them down...That was the worst, treating them like toys" he breathed in to calm himself

He stared at Mikan "That's why I didn't have second thoughts when Personna proposed that I join Gakuen Alice and do missions for them"

"It seems...that somehow we are the same" Mikan said softly

"Hn" they continued to eat in silence. They finished their breakfast and stood up to gather the plates. Natsume noticed that Mikan was quiet and pensive, the atmospher felt heavy and he wanted to throw a little bit of fun. He smirked as an idea came to his mind. The fire caster slowly approached the mini tube attached to the tap near the sink, opened it and soaked Mikan with water

"What the..?" she gasped and looked down at her wet clothes then her lips formed a thin line "No you didn't"

Natsume nodded "Yeah I just did" she glared at him

"Then it is war" Mikan activated her water Alice and drenched Natsume in water too. He got soaked from head to toe "Now we're eve..." he splashed her again and stuck his tongue out "You're dead meat Baka Neko!" Natsume let go of the tube and dashed away to the living room with a fuming Mikan behind him

"You won't match with me Ichigo" he laughed mentally

"We'll see about that" she grabbed the nearest pillow to her from the couch and threw it at him "Strike!" she did the victory sing as it him on the head

Without saying a word, Natsume got a hold of the pillow and threw it back at Mikan. Who wan't paying attention and ended up falling on her butt

"Told you...I rock and you suck Ichigo" he snickered at her

"I-hate-you" he nodded

"I know you love me. Don't have to say it out loud" she sighed and giggled

"You're impossible" he offered her a hand and she gladly accepted. Natsume pulled her up, but he applied so much force that Mikan hit his chest. And they fell on the couch as Natsume stumbled accidentally on the couch's arm

"Oi Mikan! There's something you should...know?" Hotaru barged in Mikan's room followed by Ruka. The two teens that were on the couch glanced to their sides to see Ruka and Hotaru snickering

"I hope we didn't interrupt something important" the blond lad said. Mikan got off Natsume

"Nothing important" she replied coolly. The brunette stayed calm as if nothing happened while Natsume felt his face go red but he hid it with his poker face

"Yo Ruka...Imai" The couple walked towards their friends. Suddenly, the purple eyed lass took out her Baka gun and used it on Mikan

"Oi! What was that for?" she rubbed her sore head and stood up

"That was for being an idiot and for not taking your tablets thus letting your secret exposed" Mikan stopped complaining and her eyes were wide open

"Someone knows? Who?" Hotaru looked at her boyfriend

"Oh no!" she groaned "Is there anyone else?"

"As far as I know, I don't think so"

"I am very sorry Mikan for getting in your business, but don't worry" he smiled "Your secret is safe with me" Mikan smiled at Ruka too

"Thanks Ruka and you don't have to apologize it was partly my fault but...how did you find out?" she asked

"My animal friends woke me up last night and told me that they saw and heard you with Natsume and Hotaru. They witnessed everything and reported it to me" he coughed

"This morning he talked to me about it and I couldn't lie so I brought him here" Hotaru sighed and mouthed a sorry to the damphir

Mikan shook her head and smiled at them "I'm...glad. And Ruka, sorry that because of me Hotaru had to keep a secret from you"

"It's ok, I understand...I think I would have done the same thing"

"Ok, now that things are clear. We'll leave now" the inventor dragged Ruka by his hand "See you later! Natsume, Mikan!"

"And you can continue from where you stopped" she smirked and closed the door behind them. Outside, Hotaru faced Ruka and stared at him

"What's wrong?" he asked. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, he smiled as he got her message_ 'Sorry Ruka' _

"Apology accepted" he grinned boyishly and she smiled at him

After their friends left, neither Natsume or Mikan said a word

"I'll head back to my room too" she nodded and escorted him to the door

Natsume gazed at Mikan and said "In two days, two people found out about your secret" she nodded silently

"Luckily it was just Ruka and not one of the Gakuen's gossipers" she nodded again "You should be more cautious"

"I know" he sighed and patted her head

"Don't worry I am here and Imai and Ruka too...We'll help you" he said softly

Mikan looked up at his crimson eyes and smiled "Arigato Natsume" she gave him a hug. He could smell her caramel perfume. She let go of him "Jaa nee"

"Jaa" he said and left. Mikan closed her eyes behind him and let out a sigh, she stretched "I'll freshen up a little bit"

Secondes became minutes, minutes became hours "3:05p.m" Mikan read in the clock next to her and focused her attention back on the book in her hands then the brunette heard a knock

Two doors opened simultaneously. Mikan's and the one next to hers, the young Alices looked at the folders in front of them

"Seems like Personna missed us " Mikan said sarcastically as she picked up her own. Natsume clicked his tongue and opened the folder

"What did you get?" Mikan asked as she peeked at his papers

"Destroy an AAO base" he replied "And you Ichigo?" she rolled her eyes

"Drop the nickname Baka Neko...Me too, this should be fun" she winked playfully "I'm counting on you partner" she waved and entered her room. The crimson eyed lad just smirked and clicked his door shut.

* * *

A man with red eyes entered a huge office and bowed "It seems that Mikan will be having a mission tonight"

The figure that sat on the leather chair, played with teh cup in his hands "Hmmm...I see, send someone there, I want to toy with my dear granddaughter first"

"I will, Alsh-sama" he stood up and exited but not before bowing to his master

"I hope you are ready Mikan" Alsh smirked

Outside Erika and Lei were waiting "Taoi what did Otto-sama say?" the red haired vampire asked

"He ordered me to send someone after her" Lei smirked

"I know the right one for this task" he smiled evilly. Erika shot him a glance

"What do you have in your mind?" she raised an eyebrow

"Taoi, summon me the Barbarois Akito right now" Taoi nodded

Erika's eyes were wide open as she recognized the familiar name "No you aren't serious!"

"Oh yes I am. Holding a grudge against someone is the best and fastest way to get rid of him or in this case her...and Akito is the perfect one"

"And what if he failed ?" Lei just shrugged

"It is not our problem, The Barbarois exist to serve the vampires tribe since many years ago. And it will be the chance to see how much strong that girl is. Either ways you have nothing to worry about " Erika nodded and said no word afterwards

"It will be amusing" Lei chuckled darkly

* * *

**Reviews Please :D **


	11. Secret 11

**If by any chance you find anything unreasonnalbe here then I would like you to state it please :D I'd be hapy to read your opinions u can P-M me ^^ oh and please wait for the rest in the next chapters I think that some characters will appear ^^ **

* * *

Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu

**Himitsu 11**

* * *

It was midnight already and Natsume changed to his mission attire. He was ready to jump from the window to the tree but stopped when a clearly amused voice said

"Don't tell me you were planning to go without me?" he stared at her crystal blue orbs and smiked

"What if I told you I was just about to pick you up for our little date?" he smirked back and jumped next to her. She chuckled

"Then I'll say that I'll be glad to let you escort me" she flipped backwards and landed on her feet. He jumped too and landed in a kneeling position

"Let's go Baka Neko" she headed first to the meeting place. Natsume rolled his eyes at the pet name but followed her. They walked in silence and had their poker facade on

Near the Gakuen's gates, they saw the last person they ever wanted to see. It was their adviser Personna

"Bloody Bat, Kuro Neko" he acknowledged them with a curt nod

"I believe that you studied the files you got very well, am I correct?" they nodded. He turned his head and pointed at two black motorcycles

"Good... The Gakuen provided you with these, the engine is fast and it is as silent as possible. It has a GPS, it wil help you get to the location easily and there's also a box that contains Healing and Barrier and Invisibility Alice stones for each one of you with the usual mission devices"

"You may leave and I expect good results from you two" he smirked and disappeared in the darkness. Like he always does

"You'll drive" Mikan said and put her black helmet on. Natsume stared at her, confusion written on his face

"I can't do it" she defended herself " Plus won't it be easier if we take only one instead of two?" Natsume chuckled and put his helmet too

"Whatever, just admit that you want to hold me Ichigo" he teased her and she punched his back. Natsume climbed the bike and revived the engine. Mikan hesitantly rode behind him

"This one is very cool" the engine roared "Hold on tight Ichigo" he signaled the guards to open the gates. Natsume sped up, and Mikan gasped a little bit and clutched his shirt

"Next time give me a notice will you?" she said through the communicater in their helmets. Natsume smirked

"I'll try to remember" he increased their speed. The cold wind sent slight shivers to his body, but Natsume could feel heat coming from behind him thanks to Mikan's body.

He grinned at the idea of Mikan hugging him from behind and liked the sound of it. He bet that she was oblivious to it. And that was true because Mikan was thinking about something else

'_Just what did Personna mean with that?' _she sighed and she recalled what she read in Personna's mind

_Bloody Bat! Be careful, because you'll never know what will happen. Don't let your guard down, there's a chance that they might be near the area of your mission. If anything occurs then you are allowed to hunt_

_'I hope that I don't come across any vampire or it will be troublesome' _she shook her head and decided to focus on the mission

"So this is the place huh?" Mikan mused as she checked her surrounding. After a two hours drive on the high way they finally arrived to the destined location. It was an old storage house near the ship port

"According to the GPS, yeah" the raven haired answered. They were far away from the storage house, because they had to keep their presence hidden

"What do you see?" Natsume asked. He knew Mikan was staring at something, because she kept focusing on one spot

"Only a few guards...the guarded place is a two floors building, filled with weapons" she looked at her partner "What do you think?"

"Take the guards down, steal a piece or two of these weapons then blow up the house" he said. Mikan smirked

"You've just read my mind Baka Neko" he flashed at her a smirk of his own. And put his mask on

"I'll tease you later, come on now! Let's get this done with" she nodded and put hers too

"Game start!" she mumbled and followed him.

With their highest speed they made their way while knocking some guards off. Mikan signaled to Natsume to use the Invisibility Alice. Knowing that the stone will give him enough time to reach the target, he activated it

He walked behind the agents that guarded the door and they lost conscious. Mikan went to him and patted his shoulder "Good job Baka Neko" she smirked

"Hn" they opened the door and Mikan used the Fire Alice to enlighten the place "Where did you get that from?" he asked

"I copied it from you, the first day we met" she grinned and headed to the elevator.

The elevator halted on the second floor. They stepped out and scanned the room, Mikan let out a low whistle "The AAO must have been working their butts off to invent this kind of weapons" she picked up a sharp small dagger and began messing with it

"Stop fooling around and get to work" he snapped "Do you have your Teleportation Alice?" she nodded "Yosh". They took down half of the weapons and gathered them in one place

"Bet that Personna will be very happy" she said and closed her eyes. The brunette concentrated hard and with a snap, everything began to fade away slowly till it disappeared completely "Done"

Suddenly the metal door burst open and they heard a female voice say "My my what do we have here?"

"Shit!" the fired caster said and turned around

"Double Shit!" Mikan corrected him and eyed the AAO agents armed with different weapons and the female that, as they assumed, was leading this group and was smirking at them. She licked her lips "If it isn't the Kuro Neko and the Gakuen's new toy the Buradi Bato" she laughed snobbishly and kept on ranting how the mighty her was able to catch the top agent of the Gakuen

The two teens said nothing and just kept their mouths shut. They were trying to figure out an escape plan while ignoring that hag's annoying voice

"_Natsume! Are they ready?" _Mikan used her Alice to communicate with her partner. He nodded at her

"_Good. An escape whole will be made to your left in 5 4 3 2 1" _Mikan summoned all of her powers and a huge fire was created. The AAO agents didn't understand what happened

"Zero!" she fired and it caused a huge whole, the dust served as a decoy. Natsume made a dash and jumped, followed by Mikan. But the brunette halted in her tracks and smirked "Bye Bye old hag"

The female agent' s eyes twitched "Old Hag? Get those brats and don't let them run away" she cried and coughed more. The men fired but the damphir escaped just in time

Mikan jumped and nodded at Natsume. He grabbed a small device from his pockets and clicked on the button. After it made a tit-tit, the storage house was blasted and red flames began eating the whole building

"I guess we finished our mission " Natsume said and let out a huge sigh. Mikan made the OK sign and slaped his back

" You used the Barrier Alice so they couldn't escape didn't you?" she raised an eyebrow at him

"They gave us the Alice Stones for a reason and you must use them for your own benefits" he shrugged. Mikan began to walk but a pain in her leg struck her

"Are you ok?" Natsume asked. Mikan winced a little and looked at her leg

"Guess I wasn't careful enough" she lifted her torn pants and found a huge scare as blood oozed out "Damn that's nasty" she frowned and clicked her tongue

Natsume crouched and checked her wound "Let me heal it for you" he extended his hand but she slapped it away

"No need... you have already used two Alices that weren't originally yours " she said "It might affect your body...plus have you forgotten that I'm half vampire?" she closed her eyes and little by little, the scare began to close till it faded away

Natsume stared at her in amazement "See it's as good as new" she stomped her foot. He chuckled as he stood up and hit Mikan lightly on the head

"I'm tired let's go back to the Gakuen" he ruffled her hair and headed to where the motorcyle waited for them. Mikan pouted and looked to her right '_I feel a presence but I can't specifically tell from where' _she scanned around her _'It's something not human at all...could it be a vampire?' _

"Oi little girl hurry up!" Natsume called for her. Mikan snapped out of her thoughts

She turned around "Hai, Hai" and replied lazily

But her eyes widened in horror at the sight "Behind you!" she shouted. The raven looked behind him and faced a furry chest. His crimson eyes trailed up and found a pair of gold orbs looking down at him "What the..?"

The beast or what seemed to have a head of the tiger and the body of a human? (A/N:Imagine Leomon in Digimon ok? :P) behind him growled and lifted his pawn then struck Natsume. The Fire Alice was taken by surprise and didn't have time to dodge so he was sent flying out of the way and his body got thrown into the sea

"Natsu...me" Mikan couldn't move and just stood in her place while tears threatened to fall "That can't be!" her eyes burned with rage

"You bastard!" she lunged at the huge beast in front of her and attempted to kick him but he blocked it then slammed Mikan to the ground

"You think you can protect your loved ones while you can't protect yourself?" it spoke slowly

"Shut up!" she flipped and lunged at him again. This time her attacks were much more fiercer than before, but he stopped all of her attacks. Mikan jumped backwards, and decided that attacking this thing randomly won't work

"You can't even land one single punch on me" it snickered.

Mikan whipped the blood on her mouth "I told you to shut up didn't I?"

She lunged at the enemy with a great speed using her Speed Alice as if she was repeating the same attack but when she came closer she positioned herself in front of its stomach then she kicked him hard with her Strength Alice, then his body was sent flying in the air after she ounched him with her fist

She jumped after him in the air, wanting to slam him to the ground roughly but he opened his eyes and changed his form to an eagle "What the?"

"Not bad for a Damphir" it said "But you should do better than that" it came towards Mikan with a fast speed and switched to a bear. Using his heavy weight, he pinned Mikan's body to the ground

The blow left her back aching. Feeling her energy drain out of her body, Mikan swallowed and asked "What the hell are you?" she found it hard to breath. Her body hurts a lot and he was just too strong

"You killed my sister" and slowly his shape started to change again till he took his human form "Akita...You killed her!" he snarled at Mikan then smiled wickedly "And now I'm going to kill you"

"It's you...from eleven years ago...at the park" he stared down at Mikan

"You remembered me now? That's right, I'm Akito and I have been looking for you for eleven years" Akito stepped on Mikan's chest. She groaned and struggled for air "I can have the revenge I desired for" he laughed evilly

**"_Oi Mikan, I never thought that you were this weak" _**Mikan heard Eva's voice inside of her head

**"_Eva?" _**

_**"No Jin-jin! Of course it's me. Stand up and finish him off, you idiot! And don't die right now...You still have a lot of things to do...are you going to go easy on him after what he did to Baka Neko?"**_

**_"Natsume..." _**

"Like I will let him off" she closed her eyes and mumbled to herself. With her magnetic field, she blasted Akito away and stood up while coughing

"Oya I see you still have some energy in you?" Akito smirked "Let's see how far can you go" he changed to a black puma and attacked Mikan again

The brunette smirked and her eyes shone in the dark "Bring it on" she said and blocked his attack. They exchanged punches and blows and punches again, Akito tried to plant his sharp fangs in Mikan's flesh but she dodged his attempts in the right time. When they split apart, Mikan had a small scratch on her left arm and it was bleeding

She stared at it boringly "You managed to injure me" she glared at him "That's it no more playing around"

"Time to get serious" he said. Akito leaped from one place to another heading to Mikan's direction who had her eyes closed and was standing still '_isn't she going to defend herself?' _he asked himself '_So be it. I had fun with her but she must die' _

"Ima da! (Now!)" blue light emitted from her

Akito stopped in his tracks "This is..." he roared and his form changed back to human. He dropped to the ground and clutched his hair, his body shook and his eyes shrunk.

_'Just like that day'_ He coughed out blood and panted, his vision started to get blurry

He let out a single scream of agony. Mikan watched '_Sorry. It's either me or you'_

She summoned her fire dragon "Go!" it shrieked then delivered the final blow, leaving a huge hole in Akito's body

"Go...me..n...A...ki...ta" then he dropped to the ground.

**"_Good job Mikan" _**Eva said

Mikan nodded dully "Game over" and turned around. She felt a presence, a familiar presence then headed to where it came from

"This presence..." she dashed and near the motorcycle where she found Natsume's body

"Natsume!" she crouched down and put his head on her lap "Wake up" she slapped his cheeks gently

"Come on Baka Neko wake up"

"Baka Neko! Open your eyes" but he wouldn't wake up

_"Maybe I should give him CPR?"_ she gulped and neared her face to his and gave him mouth to mouth

'_One...Two..Th...what?' _her eyes widened as she felt Natsume press his lips to hers '_This idiot!' _

Mikan hastily pulled back and covered her mouth with her hand "You were faking it!"

The raven haired lad rose up and smirked "Thanks for giving the kiss of life Ichigo" Mikan blushed and aimed a punch at him

But he blocked it. The smirk on his face was erased when he saw Mikan's teary face "You bastard! You had me worried about you" silver drops of tears cascaded from her eyes

Natsume felt guilty for making her cry and pulled her to his chest "Sorry...I'm very sorry Mikan" she clutched his shirt and cried

"I was so afraid of loosing you...I was so afraid that I couldn't protect you" he rubbed her back

"Gomen" he whispered in her ear "Neh what about that...thing?" he asked

"Dead" she said but her voice came out muffled because she buried her face in his chest

"Are you injured anywhere?"

"Juts a single scratch on my shoulder...but it's not important" she let go of him

"Let me see" he checked on her injury

"But..." he cut her off

"You're tired, and I feel bad and embarrassed that I got thrown into the sea and you had to fight that beast alone" he ruffled his wet hair. Mikan smiled and nodded

Natsume put his hands on top of her wound, making Mikan wince a little. Seconds later the wound was gone

"There as good as new" he patted her head "Let's go back"

White orbs followed the two Alices as they rode back to the Gakuen "Lucky I was here or else he would have been dead by now" the lad summoned his wings and flew away

After reporting the mission's success to their adviser, Natsume and Mikan headed back to their rooms.

They were walking in the corridors and Natsume noticed that his partner was drifting to sleep every now and then. He sighed then picked her up, bridal style

"Oi...what .."

"Just sleep. I'll take you back to your room, you had a rough night" she yawned and nodded

The Fire Alice smiled softly at the sleeping girl.

At Mikan's room, Natsume put her to bed. He heard her murmur something unintelligible as he tucked her in

"Mmmm...Stay with me" she said. Natsume stared at her then climbed next to her, he was tired anyway and he couldn't go back to his room

And in his dreams he saw the same winged girl again. With her sword in her hand, and her black dress, her long silver hair.

"**Show me your face**" he said and tried to approach her. Natsume couldn't see her well because her bangs hid her face

"_**I'll be waiting for you**" _she said, flapped her bat like wings and flew away.

And Mikan had a dream too that night

_**Mikan's POV **_

"Are? where I am?" I looked around, I was in some forsaken place

"Whats going on?" I felt the ground shake and dead bodies started to come out from under me...wait thet weren't zombies but vampires

I wanted to grab my gun but I couldn't find it anywhere and the vampires were getting closer. I tried to use my alices but they won't work either. What should I do?

"Master Mikan!" I heard gun shots and all the vampires turned to dust and were blown away by the wind

A dark figure came in front of me and kneeled down "I'm glad that Ojou-sama is fine." it was a guy, he took my hand and kissed it "I will always be by your side...so don't make me wait"

I wanted to ask him who is he but suddenly I found myself in a dark place

**Do you think you can protect your loved ones?**

Huh? who is talking?

**You can't...you are weak...you can't...you are weak **

"Iee...please stop...I don't want to lose anyone...I don't want that" I started to cry, without wanting it. My tears betrayed me and fell out of my eyes and no matter I can't stop them

"Mikan...Mikan...Mikan" a sweet voice was calling out to me and I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder

"Dear child...Mi-chan..."

"Mama? Papa?" I cried more and run into their arms. It was warm, thei embrace was warm

"Mi-chan we love you"

"Mama...papa"

_**End of Mikan's dream **_

The brunette let out a small smile in her slumber "I...love...too"

* * *

**How was it stupid ? good ? bad? PLS review ^^ **


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note : **

_**Hey Guys! :( sorry to say this but I will have to stop uploading this story because of the stupid school I have a big test so I need to focus but don't worry after that Stupid Test ( :'( that will decide my life T_T) I will come back during Summer with some new chapys and some new Fanfictions ;) anyway it was very fun to write this and I hope you keep on supporting me and my stories even though some of them (or all of them) Suck ! :D xD **_

_**So huggy from Chibi [ Wolf's Black Kokoro ] wish me luck and see you in Summer ^^ **_

_**And a big Thank You to all of the readers who enjoyed my stories and reviewed them and supported them :' D I'm so touched *whippes the nose* **_


	13. Secret 12

_**Dark Secret : Kanojo no Himitsu**_

* * *

_**AN: Hi guys, I am sorry for the late update but this year has been so crazy, I was busy all the time and also I couldn't seem to write anything, but I am good now. I guess Lolz  
**_

_**Anyway I just wanted to post this chapter to show you guys that I am still alive and that I will keep on writing this one till the end. oh and I have my final BIG EXAM Tomorrow and it will last for three days I have to take it in order to graduate from High school so please please pray for me x)  
**_

_**I really love you guys for reviewing and supporting me :D so feel free to state your opinion about this story and if you have any suggestions then I'd be glad to hear them about and consider them :D I love you! Here is Chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it! ^^  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

A black car halted in front of the Academy's gates. A man stepped out, followed by a little girl in a black kimono. The little girl held his hand and looked at him with an expressionless face then directed her gaze at the golden gates of Gakuen Alice.

Personna was waiting for them at the entrance "Negi Springfield?" the man nodded with a smile.

"Yes that is me." Personna turned around.

"This way."

"Hai." Negi and Chibi followed him.

The dangerous ability class teacher took them to meet the high school principal.

* * *

The sun's rays that peeked in through the curtains woke Mikan from her slumber. She yawned, shifted to the other side and smiled to herself as she snuggled to the source of warmth near her.

The brunette wrapped her arms around, what she thought was, her pillow and frowned a little as she felt that is was rough and not silky as it was.

She opened her eyes as soon as she heard a grunt.

"What the…? Natsume!" she pushed him out of the bed.

The black cat groaned in pain and stood up with a threatening aura. "What the hell is your problem?"

She glared at him. "Go to your own room!"

He smirked. "I just did what you asked" he ruffled his hair "You wanted me to stay with you."

"I did not!" she retorted, he yawned and patted her head "Whatever! Just go back to sleep." he said as he sat on the bed and lied next to her.

"oi what do you think you are doing?" she shouted.

"Shut up! I am going back to sleep." He turned his back to her.

"You have your own room." she glared at his back.

"Hell no! It's cold outside and I am not budging from here!" she balled her fists.

"And don't think about punching me or using one of your Alices, because I will take my revenge and you won't like it." he threatened. Mikan just puffed her cheeks and switched to the other side.

"Fine! Do whatever you want. I don't care!"

He smirked. He won the fight, so he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The brunette wasn't feeling at ease, knowing that Natsume was sleeping beside her so she got out from bed.

Having nothing else to do, Mikan decided to change her clothes and take a walk.

She went to the northern forest and inhaled the fresh air.

The damphir thought that she was alone because she didn't notice the figure that was watching her from above a tree.

"Fu Fu~ and I thought that you were always on alert. I am disappointed in you."

Mikan turned around and took her fighting position, ready to attack whoever dared to interfere and ruin her walk but she didn't find anyone.

She looked around her "Show yourself!" The brunette heard a chuckle then she heard wings flapping. She felt a presence behind her.

As soon as she turned around she was met by familiar white orbs.

"You…." He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." She put on her stoic façade.

"What are you doing here?"

"My master is here, so I had to follow him." The alice user frowned at him.

"What are you planning to do? What is your business here?"

Erelis sighed and thought to himself. '_Stubborn girl!'_

"It's obvious that you don't trust me and I understand but I can assure you that eventually you will. We are here to help you." He turned around and summoned his wings then flew away. "Till we meet again Damphir!"

Mikan watched as his figure disappeared among the clouds. She rubbed her head and decided to head back to her room. Too many thoughts were floating in her head at that moment.

* * *

Back in Mikan's room, Natsume was sleeping soundly without noticing that his partner has left.

The young lad was twisting and tossing around. He was having a really bad dream.

**_Nastume's dream_**

**_I opened my eyes and it was pitch black. It was the same dream again, my worst nightmare. I closed my eyes tight as I thought that I was going to see my sister's death, my parents getting attacked by the AAO's agents! I thought I was going to see Personna! _**

**_I opened them as I heard footsteps from behind me. Then I felt warm hands wrap around my neck. _**

**"_You don't have to worry. I will always be by your side" A girl's voice whispered softly in my ear. I turned around to see her face. I really wanted to. _**

**_It was the same girl! The winged girl with the sword! _**

**_She smiled, showing off her long fangs. _**

**"_You are a vampire?" She chuckled and nodded. The mysterious girl leaned in and kissed my forehead. _**

**"_You are my partner. There is a bond between us, see this?" She pointed at her necklace that had three shining tomoes, "This is the proof. You have my mark on you, Natsume." She tapped my neck. I could feel the area where she has just touched me burning. I turned left and I saw a mirror and there I could see my neck. She was right, I had the same mark as her. _**

**_I faced her with a frown. "What is the meaning of this? I belong to no one! What did you do to me?" She just smirked and summoned her wings then flew away. _**

**"_HEY, WAIT!" Suddenly, the view around me changed. The darkness was gone and I was facing a temple. "What the…?" _**

**_Weird small creatures surrounded me as they made a path for someone who was heading towards me. I just kept quiet and showed my stoic face but always keeping on alert if they ever tried to do anything. _**

**_A man who was followed by a woman stood in front of me. The black haired man frowned while the woman smiled and moved forward. _**

**"_So this is the one whom you chose? He looks weak!" the guy said and shook his head, "Just what were you thinking Haddess?" _**

**_The woman glared at him. "Oh shut up Latoleya! I didn't say anything when you chose the girl!" _**

**_The guy..I mean Latoleya replied "It's not like I chose her! Negi was the one who called me, remember? At least, she is worth it. Even if her powers aren't complete yet! But do you really think that he will be the right one for her?" Haddess nodded and looked at me. _**

**"_Natsume Hyuuga. I am so glad that I could finally meet you. I understand that things might sound confusing to you but I know you can do it. I believe in you, I know that you will assist the Hunter and you will server her and protect her." She patted my cheeks gently but she had a serious look on her face. "I will grant you my powers, so please help the Hunter! Save the world from their curse." _**

**_I was about to demand for more explanations but before I could say anything Latolaya cut me off. _**

**"_Hadess, it's high time for him to leave. He shouldn't stay here." Hadess nodded and stepped back. She waved at me. _**

**"**_**Until we meet again, Natsume." Like usual, everything turned pitch black and before I realized it, I woke up while panting with a terrible headache.** _

"Where is Mikan?" I climbed down from the bed and went looking for her but couldn't find her. I balled my fists. Someone has to be taught a lesson. NEVER LEAVE THE NATSUME BEHIND! _**(END OF Nastume's POV ) **_

As soon as Mikan closed her door, she threw herself on the couch and inhaled deeply.

_Should I really trust them? I have never seen his master before! Are they my allies or enemies? _

"Oi!" Mikan's train of thoughts was cut off by the fire alice's voice.

She groaned and looked at him with a frown. "What do you want?"

Natsume glared daggers at her. "Where were you?"

She looked at the ceiling. "And why do I have to answer?"

"Because I asked." He replied. Mikan rolled her eyes at his rudeness, but she was fighting with herself if she should tell him about her small encounter with Erelis or not.

"I went out for a walk. How am I supposed to sleep, seeing that someone was taking over my bed?" Natsume shrugged and smirked.

"Not my fault, you asked for it." He headed to the door, "Oh and get yourself ready because you are coming with me to Central Town!"

Mikan looked at him and was about to ask but he cut her off. "When you will get there, you will see." With that he went back to his room and left a confused Mikan behind.

A few minutes later, the raven haired lad was ready and was only waiting for his partner to show up.

Mikan came out of her room wearing a black outfit. Natsume smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just noticed that all of your clothes are black." She nodded. "Yeah, I hate bright colours."

"I'd give anything to see you wearing pink or yellow." He joked and Mikan glared at him.

"Shut up or you will wake up wearing a mini dress."

He patted her head as if she were a kid. "As if!"

"You will see!" She showed him her evil smile and headed first. He stood there as a shiver ran down his spine.

'_Damn it! She can be scary too!' _Then he dashed after her.

* * *

Negi was unpacking his books in his new house. He got the job as the librarian in the Gakuen. Chibi was looking at the window.

As soon as he finished, he turned to Chibi. "Ne Chibi-chan, do you want to meet your onee-chan today?" The little girl's eyes brightened up as she looked at the man.

"Can I really see her today?" He smiled.

"Of course you can." He looked at his watch, " If we hurry up we can still make it before them."

"You will get to spend the afternoon with your onee-chan, but don't tell her I am here ok?" Chibi nodded and put a small finger on her lips.

"Chibi won't say a word. Promise." He laughed and patted her head.

"Good girl! Let's go to Central Town."

* * *

OWARI :D I hope you liked it! And remember Hadess and Latoleya from the previous chapters? ^^ I am not going to say anythign more about them but I guess you have a small idea about their role? go check the previous chapters and you will find them, I mentioned them there ^^ :D That's all! Nye bee :3


	14. Secret 13

**Dark Secret: Kanojo no Hitmitsu**

**_Secret 13_  
**

**_A/N: Hello! Here is the new chapter. First of all I want to state a few things. I am very aware that this story is progressing slowly and there isn't much going around, that's I have been trying to prepare for the big storm in the late chapters ...well I have been doing my best ...I don't know if I was able to do it. Anyway, I just want you to know that I will do my best to let this story start for real. I hope you can keep up because there are going to be many events and many new characters...I hope it will end well. Can't wait for the final chapter because I have the final battle all set in my mind. I am looking forward to the next chapters and to your support and reviews. Thank you so much to all the readers who still follow Dark Secret. You make me very happy and I am doing my best. Please feel free to let me know about your opinion/ideas concerning Dark Secret.  
_**

**_Enjoy your Secret 13 :3  
_**

* * *

Mikan looked around her. She saw so many stores that sold various things. Clothes, food, books…whatever you desire, you can find it here.

"Let's go!" Natsume walked ahead with Mikan trailing behind him.

A sweet smell caught Mikan's attention, she followed it and noticed that it was coming from _Fluffy Paradise, _it nearly made her drool. She was brought back to reality when Natsume called for her and told her to hurry up.

"I want to go as soon as possible, I have to get the new chapter." The crimson eyed boy said to himself. Mikan heard him and was curious.

"What chapter?"

"It's a manga called '_Another' _I have to go to the manga store and buy the latest chapter. I have been waiting for it."

"A manga?" Mikan remembered seeing Negi read one of those _Manga_ before when she was younger but she never bothered with it because she was busy with this whole vampire matter.

The shop keeper smiled as soon as he saw Natsume.

"Natsume-kun! Good to see you again!" The raven haired boy just nodded in response, "As usual a man of few words, ey?" The old man laughed.

"Do you have the new chapter?" Natsume asked and the old man nodded.

"Wait for me here, I will be back." He said and left. Mikan decided to check some manga, she was amazed at how many there were.

"Feel free to look around ojou-chan." the shop keeper smiled at her.

Mikan smiled back and began looking through the shelves, she found many titles _'KimiKiss pure Rouge' ' Tokyo Mew Mew' _. She picked a random manga.

"Hm…._Sekaiichi Hatsukoi….._" She opened a random page and blushed ten shades of red as she saw two guys kissing each other. She closed it and put it back into its place. She kept on searching for other manga and found one that caught her interest '_Kuroshitsuji'._

She took it and read the summary: _ In a manor house on the outskirts of Victorian era London, butler Sebastian Michaelis serves Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the orphaned twelve-year-old head of an English noble family and a toy and candy empire, who serves directly under the Queen as her "guard dog". Master Phantomhive's parents were murdered on Ciel's tenth birthday. As a result, he made a pact with a demon asking for vengeance upon those who had disgraced him and the Phantomhive name, in exchange for his soul. Now, Sebastian carries out any task required by his Master, perfectly solving problems plaguing the Queen of England with ease, due to his demonic lineage and the Faustian contract with Ciel. _

"Oh! This seems interesting." And she kept on reading it.

Natsume came back but he couldn't find Mikan "That girl just loves to play hide and seek with me." He searched for her and finally found her.

"Oi! There you are I have been looking for you!" Her back was turned to him and it seems as if she didn't hear him.

"What are you doing little girl?" he spun her around and saw her with sparkling eyes. "Could it be that…?"

Mikan had a stoic face but he could see some sparkles in her eyes. "Ah Natsume! You are back already." As soon as she spoke those words, she buried her face in the manga again.

Natsume sighed, "Little girl ….is this your first time reading a manga?"

She nodded like a kid, "You can't help it. As soon as you read your first you'd get hooked up on them." He smiled as he saw Mikan's happy face. He thought that she looked cute. Natsume paid for his manga and Mikan's too then left.

"So where are we going now?" Mikan asked him.

"Let's grab something to eat?" she nodded and followed him as usual.

They were walking side by side when soon Mikan stopped in her tracks. She turned around as if she was searching for someone.

"Little girl, what's wrong?" She was frowned.

"I am not very sure but I have this weird feeling. There is something or someone here." She was wondering if Erelis was watching her or something.

"Are you sure? It might be just your imagination." She nodded.

"Yeah, it might be. Anyway, let's go!"

Suddenly, a little girl in a black kimono stood in her way. She stared at Mikan with her green/blue irises.

The girl held on Mikan's sleeve and tugged it twice. The damphire smiled at her and crouched down to her level. "Hello there!"

"Hello." She replied in a stoic face. Mikan was reminded of Hotaru.

"Are you lost?" The girl shook her head.

"Where is your dad then?" Natsume asked her. He found it weird for a kid at her age to keep on such a cold façade.

"He is here but Otou-san said that it's alright if I stay with nee-chan!" Mikan noticed a small sparkle in her eyes as she said 'nee-chan' but couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something weird about the little girl.

"What?" Natsume was confused. How can a father leave his daughter to wander around by herself? That pissed him off, "Hey kiddo, what's your name?"

"Chibi-chan desu."

Mikan smiled again, "Ok, Chibi-chan let's search for your otou-san first."

Chibi shook her head and held Mikan's hand, "No! I want to be with nee-chan!"

"Heh?" Natsume sighed. His day with Mikan was ruined.

"Little girl, why don't we keep her with us for a while and we can search for her dad later?"

"But.."

"No buts! Let's go!" he went ahead, and waited for the girls to follow him.

The three sat in a café and ordered some sweets for Chibi and Mikan and black coffee for Natsume.

Mikan noticed the bat wings on Chibi's head, "Ano Chibi-chan….those wings, on your head, are so cute."

Chibi nodded, "I've had them ever since I can remember. Nee-chan… wants to touch them?" Mikan laid one finger and they moved. Natsume was amused.

"Wait, what?" He chuckled then grabbed on her wings non-gently and kept tugging on them, "They won't come off! What glue did you use kiddo?"

"Natsume, STOP!" He let go of her and saw the tears in Chibi's eyes. The little girl summoned a huge hammer with rabbit head, out of nowhere and smacked Natsume on the head. The fire Alice was left half dead.

Mikan smirked and patted Chibi's head, "That's what you get." Natsume recovered and stood up with a threatening aura but Mikan sent him a glare and he got the message.

'_It's just a kid after all!' _He thought angrily and sipped on his coffee.

They spent the rest of the day together, just strolling around and having fun.

Mikan and Chibi fell in love with the howalon's smell and forced Natsume to buy for them a box. After they finished it, they turned to him and he understood the message: _A second box! _

"I get it! I get it!" they smiled mentally when they saw him head to the store again.

Suddenly, Chibi tugged at Mikan's sleeve.

"What is it?"

"Ano ne, nee-chan….Chibi had fun with you and baka nii-chan too" Chibi said with her stoic face.

The brunette smiled at her and patted her head, "Hai, me too but we still haven't found your otou-san yet."

Chibi shook her head, "It's ok. Erelis will take me to my otou-san." Mikan's eyes have gone wide open when the girl mentioned Erelis's name.

"ERELIS? What do you mean Chibi-chan?" Mikan heard wings flap, and a snow white eagle landed on Chibi's shoulder.

"_I hope you enjoyed your time damphir. You have to prepare for the upcoming storm." _Erelis said in his animal form.

"Well, till next time nee-chan." Chibi waved and a portal that took the shape of a rabbit's head opened before her and she entered it, leaving a surprised Mikan behind her.

After Natsume came back, she just lied to him and told him that Chibi's father came to take her home and that she wanted to go back to her room. Mikan was grateful to Natsume who just nodded and didn't say a thing. Yet, he was still doubting her.

* * *

They were in front of Mikan's room. "Ano….Thank you so much for today, Nastume. Goodnight." He stopped her by holding onto her shoulder.

Natsume had a serious expression drawn on his face, "There is something that you are hiding from me, Mikan." She responded by looking at the other side.

"Do you still doubt me? Haven't I earned your trust, yet?" Mikan shook her head and spoke softly.

"It's not that. It's just that I don't know what is going on." She balled her fist, "I am confused. I don't know if we are even safe in here or not. I just don't want others to get hurt." He sighed and flicked her head.

"Baka! I told you, I am your partner and you can always count on me and tell me everything, right?" He smiled at her, "I'll always be there for you."

Mikan just stood there without uttering a word. The black cat smirked devilishly and came closer.

"Oya? Could it be that you've fallen for my charm?" Mikan laughed and pushed him away.

"No way, you idiot! Who would?" He gave her, her bag.

"Take your things and go rest, little girl." Mikan's hand reached for the bag and made contact with Natsume's then the Card that she kept safely in her pocket, started to glow again. It seemed as if she was struck by lightning because she had a flash when she saw Natsume in different clothes. He was wearing black outfit that resembled her mission outfit with three tomoes tattooed on his neck.

As soon as she realised it, she snapped back to reality.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and held onto her hand. She retrieved her hand and unlocked her door.

"Nothing, I am just tired. Goodnight." He stepped back and went to his room.

"Night."

* * *

Mikan was thinking about what happened today in Central Town with the little Chibi and her connection to Erelis. She was very exhausted, so she just decided to sleep and continue tomorrow.

But as she was about to drift off to sleep, her window opened violently with a strong wind. She jerked off and her alarms went on.

"Who is it?" She shouted and took her fighting pose. She frowned as she saw a pair of pure white wings and white orbs staring at her.

"Yo, we meet again Damphire." Erelis smirked and entered her room.

"What the hell do you want?"

He chuckled, "I am here because my master ordered me to. I am here to take to my master, he wants to have a chat with you."

She smirked, "What makes you think I am going?"

"Because your friend Imai will get hurt, if you don't come with me."

"You! What have you done to her? I swear if you even touch one single hair. I WILL RIP YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!" Her eyes turned crystal blue and shone in the dark as her fangs appeared.

"Calm yourself damphire, she is ok. Now, are you coming or not?" She hesitated at her first. Actually, she wanted to attack this guy and rip his wings off but then again, she thought about Hotaru. So she had to agree.

"Take me to your master."

He smirked, "Now we are talking." He carried her princess style and flew away, "Enjoy the ride Hime-sama." She just glared at him.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it ? Please review. **


	15. Secret 14

**Da****rk Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu**

**Secret 14**

* * *

Erelis took Mikan to a Victorian styled house. He let her down, then the door opened by itself. Mikan took this as an invitation.

"Damphir, my master is waiting for you." She breathed in and kept herself on alert. Mikan was trying to come up with an escape plan in case things got ugly.

She walked past the door and it got shut on its own. It was black. Then she heard footsteps.

"Mikan!" Came Hotaru's monotone voice.

"Hotaru! Are you ok?"

"Mikan, listen to me. It's one of his….." The lights went on and Hotaru stopped talking. Mikan felt a presence behind her. She turned around, ready to attack. She noticed a cloaked guy who reached to take out something and then…..

_PON PON PON _

Confetti was released and rained down on her.

"What the…?" Suddenly the man took his cloak off and smiled widely at her. One of Mikan's eyes changed to brown while the other remained blue as shock overwhelmed her, "You…You…." She stuttered.

The black haired man smiled at her and hugged her gently. "Yes, I know."

Tears cascaded down from her eyes and she hugged him back. "I missed you." He patted her head.

"Me too, Mikan-chan."

"Negi-nii, you idiot! You left me alone for two months and you only sent me a letter….. as soon as I got your letter, the academy's staff came to pick me up." She cried like a child.

"I couldn't help it. I had some job to do in Greek and if I hadn't sent that letter, you would have probably killed the Gakuen's agents. I told I'll be back thou. "

She whipped her tears and pouted. Then hugged him once again. Hotaru came down and joined them.

"I was trying to tell you that it was one of his tricks again, but…." She smiled, "Welcome back Negi-nii." Mikan and Hotaru said it at the same time.

He returned the smile, "I am home! How about having after midnight tea?" He guided them to his new study room, "This way, ladies."

They sat down and Negi served them the tea.

Hotaru smelled her cup before she drank and felt herself relax.

"This is Lavender." Negi nodded and sat in front of the girls.

"But…why did you have to do all of this?" Mikan asked and half glared at the grinning man.

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Mikan, stop it. You know that Negi-nii had always loved to pull pranks on us." Hotaru said and the brunette nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on! I thought it was funny." Negi said and laughed.

The girls sweat dropped at his statement and thought _'Yeah, only you!' _

"Mikan! Have you found a partner yet?" Negi looked at the brunette who shook her head.

"The card has emitted a bright light and I have had some weird dreams, but I could never find a hint to who my partner is."

Negi sipped on his tea, "I see! When your card glows, it means that your partner is just beside you. Just give me one month and I will get that person for you."

"Heh? You can find him? How?"

"I will use magic." He smiled, "There are other rituals that I can perform in order to find your partner. When you will find him or her, you have to seal the pact with a kiss."

Mikan spilled her tea, "A WHAT?"

Hotaru smirked, "A kiss!"

Mikan sighed, "Ok, I understand." For some reason, Mikan remembered her kiss with Natsume. She shook her head, trying to chase the images away. '_It meant nothing_'She thought.

"Negi-nii, how were you able to get inside the Gakuen?" Mikan asked him.

"I am the new librarian, I talked with the head principal and I got the job. I am going to stay with you and help you, Mikan. You can come and see me everyday in the Gakuen's library." Mikan smiled and nodded.

"It will be just like the old times huh?" Hotaru said.

"Yes, I'll be looking forward to spending our time together girls."

"Haii!" Negi checked his watch.

"Oh! Looks like it's getting late. I will leave Erelis to escort you back to your dorms." Erelis came in his eagle form but switched to his human form.

Mikan half glared at the white eyed lad, while he just smirked.

"I decline. I have my duck scooter. I will use it to go back home." Hotaru said and took a remote then pressed a red button. Her scooter came flying out of nowhere and stopped near the window. She rode on it and waved then left.

"I guess Erelis will take you home then, Mikan." Negi smiled at the girl and hugged her.

"Hai, I will see you again Negi-nii." She walked over to where Erelis was standing and he carried her princess style again.

* * *

"Enjoying your ride hime-sama?"Erelis said in a mocking tone as he was taking Mikan to her room.

Mikan clicked her tongue, "Shut up! I could have gone back home, if I knew the way."

He chuckled, "So I won't get the honour to carry you again? That's tragic."

She glared at him and her eyes' colour changed, "Don't make fun of me!"

"I am not. We've arrived." He put the young Alice on the ground and said in a serious tone, "Just so you know, if it weren't for Negi I wouldn't even look at your way nor help you. Like last time. "

"I know! You don't have to tell me!" She said in a cold tone, "I know that you hate me. At least it's a mutual feeling."

"You are a disgrace to our world." He flapped his wings and flew away.

Mikan just stood there. His words hurt her. She walked to her room, with only one word playing in her mind: Disgrace.

She closed the door and let herself fall on the ground, "I know that, you don't have to tell me." She hardly stood up and headed to her room. She wanted to sleep and never wake up.

That night, Mikan had another dream.

_She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different. Her hair was long and she was wearing a black dress with a pair of huge bat wings attached to her back. She heard footsteps ten she saw a figure bowing down in front of her. _

"_Who are you?" The raven haired chuckled. _

"_For how long are you going to keep me waiting?" He raised his head and Mikan was surprised. _

"_Natsume?" He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. He stood up and came closer to her. She felt uncomfortable at their proximity. _

_He smiled and caressed her cheek, "Hurry up. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to protect you." He held her in his arms. _

Mikan woke up. She blushed as images from her dream flashed in her mind. She saw that her card was glowing again.

"It can't be…..right?" She looked at it, "Is Natsume the one for me?"

She was scared, "If the Baka Neko is my partner then I will have to drag him with me too! I…..I don't want him to get hurt."

Mikan held the card closer to her heart and hoped that Natsume won't get involved.


End file.
